Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: A luta pelo controle de Beacon Hills entre Alfas e betas já tinha feito tantas vitimas que era quase impossível contabilizar. Após um longo e conturbado ano tentando se recuperar da perda da sua família, Derek conseguiu reencontrar a felicidade ao lado de Stiles, o seu amigo de infância. E tudo parecia que iria melhorar... Até que ele viu sua vida voltar a desmoronar mais uma vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores.**

Notas:

PARE E LEIA... que eu tenho coisas para te deixar te explicar antes de começar.

Primeiramente, essa fanfic é escrita no Omega!verse. Para quem não conhece o "Universo Ômega" é muito simples de entender: Todos os humanos da terra são lobisomens. E além dos dois gêneros feminino e masculino, existem as chamadas dinâmicas, que são três: Alfa, beta e Ômega. Existem diversas maneiras como essas dinâmicas afetam os personagens, como anatomia ou construção social, mas isso varia de autor para autor... De qualquer forma, eu fiz um texto explicando por partes como funciona o meu Omega!verse. Se estiver curioso, eu recomendo a leitura... Ah, nas minhas próximas fanfics estarei utilizando mais o português... Ou seja, nada de packs(estou usando matilhas)... No final do capítulo tem um pequeno texto explicando sobre um pouco do meu Omega!verse, seria até interessante você ler ele antes de começar a ler o capítulo... Enfim, você que sabe! Espero que goste! Beijos

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

THE MOONLIGHT SEEKER

_22 de Agosto de 2001_

MANISFESTANTES CONTRA O ALFA-PRIME COMETEM MAIS UM CRIME HEDIONDO

Quando pensávamos que as manifestações de repúdio feitas pelos licantropos contra o último decreto sancionado na cidade pelo Alfa-Prime John Stilinski e a comunidade de lobisomens pró-decreto já tinha alcançado a paz e se extinguido, o ataque ocorrido nesta madrugada à casa da família Hale mostra que não.

O incêndio na mansão Hale, em suas primeiras buscas já se mostrava criminoso e premeditadamente arquitetado. A polícia forense com ajuda de seus melhores farejadores acharam provas da presença dos manifestantes, que até hoje de suas identidades tem-se apenas o cheiro, nos principais focos do incêndio da casa. As chamas seguidas por explosões, puderam ser vistas e ouvidas pelos vizinhos mais próximos que prontamente chamaram os bombeiros da cidade. A partir desse momento, o que era mais uma noite tranquila tinha se tornado caótica pela preocupação e desespero.

Alfa-Prime John Stilinski foi um dos primeiros a chegar à casa enquanto as chamas ainda estavam altas. Apesar dos esforços, eles não conseguiram flagrar os criminosos responsáveis, já que a principal prioridade era conseguir salvar as vidas da família que compõe uma das mais importantes pilastras do estilo pró-Alpha Prime que tinha sido consolidado pelo decreto do Alfa-Prime Stilinski.

Porém, com todos os esforços dos bombeiros e da comunidade, na outrora tranquila noite de sexta, as chamas já tinha selado o destino da vida da família, assassinando quase todos os seus membros. Os únicos sobreviventes foram apenas o segundo filho e o irmão da Alfa Talia Hale: Alfa Derek Hale e o beta Peter Hale. Investigações já estão sendo abertas para apurar como o incêndio foi provocado e como foi possível alastrar-se tão rapidamente, consumindo a casa em poucos minutos.

A tragédia ficará marcada na história da matilha de Beacon Hills.

[...]

THE MOONLIGHT SEEKER

_30 de Agosto de 2001_

LUTO NA CIDADE DE BEACON HILLS

Foi confirmada hoje a morte do beta Peter Hale após uma semana de sua luta pela sobrevivência. A médica responsável por Peter desde que ele entrou em coma, beta Melissa McCall, anunciou a morte por falência múltipla dos órgãos às 15:53 na tarde deste sábado.

Ele estava internado na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo (UTI) do hospital, localizado na zona norte da cidade. O quadro foi ocasionado quando o corpo de Peter não conseguiu mais lutar pela regeneração do seu sangue dada a grande quantidade de wolfbane inalada durante o hediondo ataque à sua casa no dia 21.

Faltavam apenas 10 minutos quando Alfa Derek Hale, o então único sobrevivente da família Hale, pudesse entrar para o horário de visitas. Todos no hospital tinham esperanças que o beta poderia reverter o quadro e conseguir acordar do coma, mas o sinal de consciência que ele deu após uma semana do coma foi o último sinal da sua vida. Derek foi o primeiro a reagir ao escutar o uivo do seu tio da sala de espera na recepção. Porém, o que parecia ser uma boa notícia se tornou trágica quando os enfermeiros entraram no quarto e o encontraram em meio de um choque séptico.

[...]

_-#-_

Derek admirava as nuvens, brincando com suas formas pomposas e compactas. O céu estava azul claro e a brisa era fresca e agradável. A terra e a grama úmida de chuva manchavam a sua roupa, mas ele nem ao menos chegava a pensar nesse detalhe enquanto estava deitado embaixo de uma árvore de castanhola.

Há uma semana, sua mãe, pai, irmãos, irmãs, primos, tios, tias e sobrinhos tinham falecido. Há dois dias, Peter, o seu último parente e sua última vontade que ele tinha para viver e tentar continuar com sua família tinha se juntado aos seus outros parentes para a outra vida.

Há uma semana, Derek desejava estar morto.

Há dois dias ele acreditou que não seria justo ele continuar vivo.

Que direito ele tinha de viver enquanto toda a sua família tinha morrido? Alguns falavam de vingança contra os hediondos assassinos da sua família... Vingança! Degolem as gargantas desses malditos betas! Matem! Vingança! Mas... Mas ele estava tão... Cansado. Seu coração doía tanto. Seu peito doía enquanto lágrimas pesadas e quentes escorriam pelo seu rosto e suas mãos se fincavam na terra abaixo de si.

Ele não sabia há quanto tempo estava deitado na terra da floresta. Mas quem se importava onde ele estava? Ele podia ficar nesse mesmo lugar e morrer de fome e desidratado. Sofrendo lentamente para depois animais comerem sua carcaça e apodrece até desaparecer...

O sol queimava o seu rosto. Insetos pousavam e picavam sua pele. Até uma folha chegou a cair dentro da sua boca... Mas ele continuava imóvel recebendo o castigo que a natureza o dava. E estava tão distraído em sua agonia, angustia pensamentos que ele se surpreendeu ao sentir mãos maciais acariciando seu rosto e palavras de conforto inundar seus ouvidos. Porque as pessoas não entendiam que não existia mais esperança pra ele? Eles não sabiam o quanto doía... Porque doía tanto? Porque ele tinha de estar vivo?! Seria tão mais fácil apenas... Acabar com tudo isso. Acabar com todo esse miserável sofrimento que corria sua sanidade e penetrava na sua alma rasgando toda a esperança de vida.

"Não, por favor..." Derek pediu em um murmúrio, sua garganta áspera e sua boca seca cortando suas palavras. "Me deixe aqui, por favor... Por favor..."

Mais sussurros vieram acalentando seu corpo, outra pessoa se sentava ao seu lado e dessa vez mãos firmem seguravam o seu corpo e o levantava do chão. Ele queria pedir que o deixassem ali para morrer e se juntar aos seus pais, mas as duas pessoas que os carregavam não o queriam escutar e ignoravam o seu choro.

Ele podia sentir as roupas sujas de lama e urina deixar seu corpo o deixando frio e nu. Mas antes que o pânico dominasse a sua mente, o colocaram dentro de uma banheira e a água quente submergiu seus membros em uma embraço calmante.

No seu próximo momento de consciência, ele pôde sentir lençóis macios cheirando a lavanda o envolver como em um casulo. Ele tentou identificar o quarto por seu olfato, mas por mais que ele tentasse, ele não conseguia identificar a quem pertencia os cheiros das duas pessoas que o havia encontrado na floresta... Após alguns minutos tentando acalmar a sua respiração e o batimento cardíaco frenético para se concentrar na sua audição, ele conseguiu ouvir vozes que chegavam como ao seu quarto quase como inaudíveis sussurros.

Não conseguindo mais se manter imóvel, ele abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor do seu quarto e percebeu que o sol que passava por sua janela era claro e ameno, indicando que provavelmente ele tinha dormido durante o resto do dia e toda a noite, acordando apenas no outro dia pela manhã... Mas ainda restava a dúvida de onde ele estava. E quem o tinha achado.

Vários minutos ou horas se passaram enquanto ele apenas olhava para o teto novamente perdido em seus pensamentos, quando passos lentos e suaves se aproximaram da porta do quarto e o cheiro de suco de laranja e geleia chegaram ao seu nariz, fazendo seu estômago gemer em contentamento. Há quanto tempo ele não comia?

"Derek?" Uma voz feminina chamou suavemente ao abrir a porta, tirando o menino do seu letárgico transe. Inalando rapidamente, ele percebeu que a mulher era uma beta e que por seu cheiro ele podia identificar que o companheiro dela também era um beta.

Lentamente ele virou o rosto, e olhou para a mulher que carregava uma pequena bandeja com alimentos e que ainda estava parada na porta, esperando Derek permitir que ela entrasse. Acenando levemente, Derek viu a mulher sorrir e andar na sua direção, sentando-se calmamente na cama de casal, depositando a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira de marfim claro, a mesma cor da cama e da cômoda do quarto.

Antes que ela chegasse a falar, Derek finalmente conseguiu reconhecer quem era a mulher na sua frente: Sarah Fawler. Atualmente ela estava na matilha da cidade de Nova York, mas tinha nascido em Beacon Hills e desde então apesar da distância tinha permanecido a melhor amiga da sua mãe desde a época de ensino médio. Ele já tinha visto várias fotos dela e chegado a falar diversas vezes com ela por telefone. Seu companheiro James Fawler, era igualmente amigo da sua família e apesar de sempre marcarem para vir fazer visita, nunca dava certo e acabavam sempre conversando apenas por telefone e e-mails...

"Sarah..." Derek murmurou deixando-a saber que ele a tinha reconhecido.

"Que bom que você lembrou-se de mim..." Sarah respondeu sorrindo fracamente. "Eu não tinha certeza se você chegaria a lembrar de mim ou de James, já que nós nunca chegamos a nos ver realmente..."

"Eu vi uma foto recente que você fez de uma viagem e que mandou para a minha mãe." Derek disse dando de ombros. Sua mãe... Ele engoliu em seco tentando interromper a vontade de chorar. Uma mão segurou a sua em um gesto suave que o fazia querer chorar ainda mais.

"Eu... Não posso dizer que a dor vai passar, Derek..." Sarah disse incerta. "Você sabe que perdemos um filho?"

Derek acenou concordando. O primeiro filho deles tinha sido assassinado quando as disputas entre betas e Alfas tinham começado pela rivalidade na forma de poder em Beacon Hills. Mesmo querendo ficar para ajudar a estabelecer a ordem do Alpha Prime na cidade, Sarah e James partiram da cidade quando o luto e a dor da perda do filho ficaram insuportáveis demais para que os dois aguentassem.

"Eu sei que não se compara a dor de perder toda a família... Mas Derek, a dor é a mesma... E ela nunca vai embora." Sarah disse com seus olhos úmidos e sua voz engrolando na garganta. Derek por sua vez já sentia lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, e as ondas de angustia e desespero espasmarem em seu corpo. Ele soluçou quando sentiu os braços de Sarah acalentar seu corpo e as lágrimas dela molharem o seu ombro.

E sem que ele percebesse mais uma vez a inconsciência desceu sobre seus olhos como um véu negro de piedade.

_-#-_

Quando Derek acordou, o quarto já estava escuro mesmo com a porta e as janelas do seu quarto permanecendo abertas. Mas dessa vez a casa estava em completo silêncio, sendo ouvido apenas o ressonar de Sarah e James perfurando as ondas de ar que circulavam preguiçosas ao seu redor.

Com as pernas fracas e a visão turva, Derek palmeou as paredes em busca de um banheiro. Só na segunda tentativa, evitando logicamente a porta do quarto de Sarah e James, ele conseguiu achar um para fazer suas necessidades. Lentamente ele perambulou pelos cômodos da casa, descendo as escadas e parando apenas na cozinha para um copo de água.

Ele estava tão distraído que não escutou os passos na sua direção. Ficando momentaneamente desesperado ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro, mas logo ele reconheceu o cheiro de James e se acalmou um pouco.

"Desculpe se eu te assustei..." James disse suavemente, sua voz grossa fazendo o ar vibrar lentamente como em uma dança. Sem perceber Derek deixava-se distrair pelo som da voz do homem ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que não era muito educado não prestar atenção no que exatamente ele falava. "Escutou o que eu disse?"

Derek despertou do seu transe quando James deu um peteleco na sua orelha, fazendo Derek arregalar os olhos, olhando para o outro como se ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça. James riu da reação do menino e abriu a geladeira para resgatar o pote com sopa de carne para esquentar para o adolescente. Derek estava desaparecido desde que Peter tinha sido declarado morto, e isso já fazia quase três dias... Pelo o estado que ele estava quando o encontraram na floresta, era muito provável que ele não tenha nem ao menos comido nada durante todo esse tempo.

Constrangido por ter sido pego distraído, Derek sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e abaixou o rosto encarando o copo na sua mão como se ele fosse o culpado. Ele só voltou a levantar o rosto quando o cheiro de sopa se espalhou pela cozinha enquanto era esquentada no micro-ondas.

Em um prato fundo, James pôs o máximo de sopa que podia sem que transbordasse e colocou o prato na frente de Derek junto com uma colher.

"Eu acho que é melhor começar com coisas leves, mas que tenhas calorias e vitaminas suficientes..." James disse encorajando Derek a pegar a colher para começar a comer a sopa.

Derek agradeceu em um sussurro e começou a tomar a sopa lentamente.

"Hoje é quarta, não é?" O menino perguntou alguns minutos depois, quando seu prato já estava pela metade e seu estomago começava a se acostumar com a comida que descia.

"Sim..." James respondeu calmamente. "Você passou quase três dias desaparecido... Toda a cidade estava em estado de alerta. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar quando fomos procurar na floresta da reserva e graças aos Deuses conseguimos te achar."

"Me desculpe por fazer todo mundo se preocupar..." Derek chegou a responder, mas apenas longo minutos depois. O prato de sopa vazio na sua frente, mas a colher permanecia no aperto firme da sua mão.

"Não há nada para que você peça desculpas... Nós nos importamos com você, Derek. Ninguém queria viver sabendo que você estava perdido ou em algum perigo." James tentou confortá-lo. "Todos entendemos que você fugiu porque a dor... Tinha sido insuportável."

Derek suspirou e concordou com James. A dor que ele sentiu quando Peter foi declarado morto... Ele sentiu as mãos de James segurar as suas e ele conseguiu voltar a respirar, o impendendo de entrar em um ataque de pânico. James suavemente tirou a colher da sua mão e pôs o prato um pouco longe de si.

"Vocês-" Derek começou a dizer, limpando a garganta para conseguir falar sem sua voz trazer o vestígio das suas lágrimas. "Vocês vieram para o enterro da minha família?"

"Nós viemos por duas razões, Derek." James respondeu com sua postura ficando mais séria, mas suas mãos ainda seguravam as de Derek. "Nós viemos para o enterro da sua família. Mas também viemos porque você é o filho de uma das pessoas mais importantes que já passaram pela minha vida e da de Sarah... Quando nós perdemos o nosso filho, Talia e seu pai estiveram ao nosso lado. E depois... Que eles se foram e você ficou sozinho, eu Sarah decidimos que você não poderia ficar sozinho, Derek. Nós viemos para ficar com você e te ajudar a sobreviver nessa fase da sua vida."

"Vocês querem que eu more com vocês?" Derek perguntou após assimilar o que James disse.

"Nós vimos você crescer, Derek. Nós amamos você e toda a sua família como se fosse a nossa própria... Se você aceitar, sim, eu queria que eu Sarah pudéssemos cuidar de você e que você viesse morar conosco."

Derek respirou profundamente tentando clarear sua mente. Ao passo que os minutos se passavam e James continuava a respirar suavemente ao seu lado, ainda segurando a sua mão mesmo que ele estivesse suando, ele tomou consciência da presença de Sarah na porta da cozinha olhando para os dois sentados na mesa.

"Eu queria ter um tempo pra pensar..." Derek respondeu por fim. "Eu não sei o que vai ser da minha vida agora... Eu acho que seria mais simples se eu tivesse morrido com eles..." Derek com um sorriso sem humor e carregado de tristeza.

"Não!" Sarah disse antes que James pudesse dizer algo. "Não pense assim, Derek... Nossas vidas- Nós até podemos não saber como podemos continuar seguindo com elas... Mas se estamos vivos é para viver e aproveitá-la agradecendo pela oportunidade, Derek. Ninguém nunca desejou que sua família fosse assassinada, mas não é por isso que você tem que achar que você merece morrer com eles, Derek..." Sarah pedia enquanto o abraçava.

Derek tentou discordar com ela, mas o abraço o deixou desprotegido contra o afeto dela que chegava dentro da sua alma. Tentando cicatrizar a suas feridas.

"Eu não sei se eu quero ir embora, daqui." Derek respondeu. "Eu sei que é pior ficar onde irá me trazer muitas lembranças... Mas eu não quero ir embora daqui, Sarah."

"Nós não precisamos ir embora de Beacon Hills." James respondeu. "Eu sei que nós fomos embora da última vez, mas nós ficaremos aqui e enfrentaremos essa situação de uma vez por todas... Mas Derek, eu não acho que seria bom que você ficasse muito tempo aqui... Uma mudança de ambiente pode te ajudar a tentar seguir em frente para encarar o resto da sua vida." James confessou tentando fazer Derek entender que ele não queria que eles fossem embora agora, mas que seria bom que ele realmente pudessem recomeçar a vida em outro lugar. Mesmo que agora a ferida e a dor da perda dos pais dele, não o deixasse enxergar agora por estar muito recente.

Derek acabou concordando. Ele sabia que não podia ficar sozinho... E já tinha ouvido várias pessoas falando que ele seria mandado para um orfanato caso Peter nunca acordasse do coma. E a ideia do orfanato fazia seu peito doer mais ainda... E por repudiar a ideia de ficar em um orfanato, ele preferiria ficar com os amigos dos seus pais e pessoas conhecidas que o fazia se sentir mais calmo e protegido.

James tirou o prato da mesa, e junto com Sarah e Derek, eles seguiram para o quarto que Derek estava e que queriam que Derek chegasse a considerar dele. Pois uma das primeiras coisas que ele fizeram assim que chegaram na cidade, foi a alugar a primeira casa disponível que tinham visto, pensando já que teriam que acomodar também a Derek.

Eles não falaram durante o tempo que se passou até Derek voltar a dormir novamente. Dessa vez, acalantado não só por lençóis macios, como também pelas duas pessoas que estavam dispostas a ficar consigo no mundo.

_-#-_

No dia 1º de Setembro, a cidade de Beacon Hills parou para acompanhar o enterro da família Hale. Todos os caixões fechados, lacrados e com apenas o nome escrito em uma cursiva caligrafia dourada já que os corpos carbonizados só puderam ser identificados após o estudo minucioso de cada corpo e o local onde foi encontrado.

Derek seguia ao lado dos dois caixões principais, enquanto o resto da multidão ajudava a carregar os outros caixões. Todos seriam enterrados no mausoléu edificado com a ajuda de dezenas de pessoas para que a memória da família sempre fosse reconhecida por qualquer pessoa que entrasse no cemitério.

Após quase uma hora da cerimônia fúnebre, as pessoas começaram a se dissipar até que restasse apenas Derek, Sarah e James.

Sarah, percebendo a apreensão estampada no rosto de Derek, aproximou-se dele e passou longos minutos segurando a mão do menino até conseguir articular seus pensamentos da melhor maneira. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo, Derek foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu não quero ir embora daqui."

Sarah suspirou pesadamente para tentar controlar suas emoções. "Pense que aqui pode ser um lugar onde você pode vir para refletir ou quando a saudade foi grande demais... Mas não venha para cá para se martirizar, Derek. Eu sei que agora vai ser difícil de acreditar em mim, mas quanto mais você se prender a esse lugar, pior será para a sua recuperação."

"Mas eu não quero sair daqui..." Derek repetiu fracamente. Os muros que ele tinha construído em volta de si para não chorar na frente de todos estavam se desmoronando rapidamente. O deixando vulnerável e com a caraterística dor no peito da profunda angústia.

Sarah já estava pronta para falar novamente quando escutou passos vindos na direção deles. Os três remanescentes viraram os rostos para acompanhar a chegada do Alfa-Prime Stilinski, que estava acompanhado do seu filho, Ômega Stiles.

Apesar de se conheceram desde sempre, o Alfa em Derek pela primeira vez prestou atenção que o seu pequeno amigo Ômega estava chegando próximo a maturidade. O perfume suave de um Ômega que não tinha passado pelo primeiro ciclo de Estros ainda, aos poucos amadurecia e formava o cheiro único de Stiles.

Ao ver o olhar de Derek sobre si, Stiles deu um sorriso triste mostrando em breves segundos que ele entendia o que ele estava passando. A mãe de Stiles, Ômega Aria Stilinski, tinha sido uma das vitimas dos conflitos entre os Alfas e betas.

"Derek." John cumprimentou suave antes de abraçar Derek firmemente, fazendo o lobo de Derek se encher de orgulho por receber o afeto do seu Alfa-Prime. John, assim como Sarah e James, tinha sido um amigo próximo da família. E mesmo depois de ter assumido a difícil responsabilidade de liderar a matilha da cidade, ele continuou a amizade de longa data que tinha com seus pais.

"Alfa." Derek respondeu simplesmente enquanto devolvia o abraço.

Após se soltarem, foi a vez de Stiles abraçar a Derek. O pequeno Ômega abraçou o Alfa da mesma que o seu pai tinha abraçado. Passando todo o sentimento de que sim, eles estariam ali para ajudar a Derek no que ele precisasse, sim, nós nos importamos com você. Derek até tentou não se afundar no cheiro suave do menino, mas era cada vez mais difícil se manter indiferente ao sentimento que ele passava. O perfume da inocência misturando-se ao caos dos odores de tristeza e luto ao redor deles.

"Obrigado." Derek sussurrou quando sentiu os braços de Stiles largar o seu corpo. O menino sorriu mais uma vez e se afastou para ficar ao lado do pai, que o abraçou brevemente.

"Martha Reyes disse que vocês assinaram um contrato de um ano para a casa." John disse ao se virar para olhar para Sarah e James.

"Sim." James respondeu e cumprimentou John com um simples aperto de mão. "Nós pretendemos nos tornar os guardiões de Derek e ficaremos em Beacon Hills no mínimo pelos próximos dois anos para ele terminar o ensino médio."

"Eu acho que serão pelos próximos três..." Derek comentou baixinho, fazendo os três adultos olharem para ele. "Eu... Não quero voltar para a escola esse ano... Eu não sei se eu conseguiria." Ele disse dando de ombros e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do seu moleton.

"Você tem certeza, Derek?" John perguntou. "Você terá de repetir o primeiro ano completamente."

"Eu sei..." Derek respondeu com um suspiro. "Mas eu acho melhor assim."

"Se for isso que você quiser mesmo, eu me encarrego de avisar que você irá apenas no próximo ano." John disse e olhou para Stiles que estava ao seu lado. "Vocês farão o primeiro ano então..."

"Pelo menos eu já vou ter metade dos exercícios feitos se eu ficar junto de Derek..." Stiles comentou sorrindo de lado e fez Derek sorrir pela primeira vez no dia. Stiles hiperativo e tagarela, sempre tinha o poder de distrair Derek com um sorriso... Mesmo agora no dia mais triste da vida dele.

Derek já estava perdendo-se em pensamentos quando escutou um estalo de uma tapa seguido de um grunhido indignado de Stiles. "Ouch! Pai!" Stiles reclamou dramaticamente enquanto segurava a sua cabeça massageando o lugar da tapa...

Sarah e James sorriram com a distração e sutilmente se puseram cada um do lado de Derek. O clima pesado tendo aliviado um pouco, eles escolheram esse momento para partir. Porque por mais que eles adiassem teria de acontecer.

"Derek?" James chamou pondo a mão no ombro do adolescente. Derek virou o rosto e olhou diretamente nos olhos azul-cinza de James sabendo na mesma hora do que se tratava.

Respirando profundamente, Derek acenou levemente e as outras quatros pessoas ao seu lado seguiram ao seu lado para fora do cemitério e para longe do túmulo da sua família.

Sem querer olhar para trás, Derek pediu aos Deuses que conseguisse viver sem lamentar pela perda da família a cada respiração que ele dava. Que ele pudesse criar uma nova e seguir a benção de continuar vivo.

* * *

Aqui vai o texto sobre o universo:

-Personalidade e Relacionamentos-

Os Alfas são as pessoas que nasceram para liderar, proteger e defender seja seu território ou sua família. Eles tem os melhores portes físicos e são mais "inteligentes"(isso é o que eles dizem). Já os betas corresponderiam ao humanos normais em alguns aspectos. Eles não têm instintos fortes e se quiserem ter habilidade com algo eles tem de lutar para ter uma, porque se não, serão apenas os funcionários dos Alfas. São excelentes mestres por ter a paciência de ensinar que falta aos Alfas. E por último, mas não menos importantes, são os Ômegas (que se dependesse dos Alfas não seriam nem ao menos funcionários). Nos tempos atuais, os Ômegas conseguiram mais direitos. Porém, eles são sempre estereotipados como as pessoas mais fracas e que precisam de proteção constante. Eles são mais delicados nos seus portes e muito mais férteis do que qualquer beta.

As relações são normalmente exclusivas a Alfa/Ômega e beta/beta. Isso porque o instinto de um Ômega muito frequentemente o guia a achar um companheiro Alfa, e o inverso de aplica aos Alfas, fazendo com que não seja frequente cerimônias de ligação entre Alfa/beta e raras, bem raras, uma ligação Ômega/beta. Pois o índice de fertilidade de um Ômega/beta é de no máximo 25%, o que causa frustração para o casal e normalmente acaba com os casamentos. A única solução para esse problema é a adoção. Porém, há diversos problemas que os casais enfrentam. Já que a única forma de criar um laço de parentesco com o bebe é quando o bebê não tem contato nenhum com a pessoa que o pariu, e seu primeiro contato sendo com os pais adotivos. Não sendo dessa forma, o sentimento de maternidade e paternidade existe, mas não da mesma forma como acontece na adoção pré-natal.  
É um crime a mãe criar um laço com o bebê e depois abandoná-lo para a doação. Esse é considerados um dos piores crimes da sociedade, já que o bebe nunca vai poder formar um laço com sua família impedindo todo o seu crescimento até que ele seja crescido o suficiente para começar a entender laços sentimentais e não se guiar apenas por instintos.

Um homem Ômega tende a ter parceiros Alfa masculino, pois ele não é capaz de ter filhos com uma mulher Alfa. Enquanto as raridades, (Ômega/beta) acontecem quando uma mulher Ômega se relaciona com um homem beta. Porém, são as mulheres Alfas que tem o índice maior de ligações com homens betas. Os Alfas são possessivos e territoriais, coisa que os Ômegas apreciam e que os betas não entendem. Relações Alfa/Alfa e Ômega/Ômega são virtualmente impossíveis. Primeiro porque a dinâmica de ambas as partes de encontro com a do outro e os conflitos são inúmeros e que não faz valer a pena tentar uma relação... Sinceramente. Mas nunca diga nunca. Há quem consiga ter seu par ideal com uma pessoa da mesma dinâmica...

-Política e Sociedade-

Cada cidade/matilha é liderada exclusivamente por um Alfa, que é conhecido como o Alfa-Prime (traduzindo literalmente é como o Primeiro Alfa ou Alfa Primordial). E cada Alfa-Prime pode juntar a quantidade que ele quiser de outros Alfas para ajudá-lo na administração da cidade. Esses Alfas compõe o conhecido Conselho de Alfas. Por Hierarquia: há o Alpha-Prime da Cidade, que obrigatoriamente compõe o Conselho de Alfas do Alpha-Prime do Estado, que compõe obrigatoriamente o Conselho de Alfas do Alfa-Prime do País.

Como pudemos perceber sobre a personalidade, os betas não são muito felizes pela sua exclusão nas decisões políticas. Com seus instintos fracos e sem muito poder para imposição, eles são os ideias seguidores. Porém, se a sociedade fosse feita de estereótipos de dinâmicas o mundo seria um lugar bastante monótono... Por isso existem diversos betas que se sobressaem e alcançam poder politico e financeiro como qualquer outro Alfa. Há várias cidades e alguns estados espalhados pelo mundo, porém nenhum estado nos países de 1º mundo, que são liderados pelo Conselho dos Betas. Por meio de disputas físicas, o Beta reúne o seu próprio conselho para enfrentar o Conselho de Alfas que lidera a cidade. Independente do vencedor, quem ganhar não pode ser desafiado em sua posição por mais outros 5 anos. E caso aconteça algum acidente com o Alfa-Prime, é o braço direito dele quem assume a liderança. Essa é das causas das guerras, pois se todo o conselho de Alfas morrer, a liderança é disputada por qualquer grupo que queira liderar

Na paisagem política, os Ômegas... Bom, eles estão ainda estão contentes pela vitória de conseguir um lugar oficial na assessoria do Conselho dos Alfas. Um dia quem sabe eles conseguirão formar o seu próprio conselho e tentar desafiar um Conselho de Alfas... Muitos não se orgulham de dizer, mas eles têm a sua própria forma de manipular seus Alfas quando o assunto é do interesse deles. Há quem diga que o rebolar de um quadril de um Ômega pode manipular nações...

E aí? Vai querer continuar lendo? Fica a vontade! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

A primeira semana de convivência entre Derek, Sarah e James foi o que poderia se chamar de delicada. Eles receberam um aviso de que eles deveriam participar da última vistoria dos bombeiros em busca de pertences pessoais que tinham escapados e que poderiam ser aproveitados antes da demolição total da casa. A decisão de demolir foi feita por John após uma discussão com Sarah e James sobre o estado emocional de Derek. Após um dia inteiro de buscas, eles conseguiram recuperar apenas alguns livros de uma das instantes da biblioteca que tinha ficado completamente protegida quando a parede caiu e impediu que o fogo consumisse o móvel de madeira e seus delicados livros. Derek tentou ignorar os brinquedos carbonizados, mas acabou não resistindo e pegou um pequeno soldado de plástico que estava quase irreconhecível... Porém, apenas a lembrança de dias de diversão com seus primos valia a pena guardar o pequeno objeto.

Fora os livros e o pequeno soldado, ele não quis levar mais nada da casa, preferindo que suas memórias não fossem objetos que foram quase derretidos e chamuscados pelas mesmas chamas que consumiu os corpos da sua família.

Quando o cofre seguro foi encontrado e aberto, Sarah e James recolheram o dinheiro e documentos junto de John para fazerem o depósito na conta da família que agora iria passar para Derek. Derek deixou seu rosto virado para que ele não tentasse imaginar a quantidade de dinheiro que tinha guardado, era da sua família e devia ter permanecido com ela.

Ao voltar para a casa que ele passaria a morar permanentemente enquanto estivesse em Beacon Hills, Derek sentiu alivio de não ter mais contato com os destroços do que antes constitui sua vida.

Na segunda semana, em uma terça-feira, quando o sol já estava se pondo, Derek assistia televisão com Sarah e James na sala quando ouviram batidas rítmicas na porta da frente, um 'Ah!' de surpresa e logo em seguida a campainha tocar.

Derek calmamente levantou-se da poltrona que estava sentado e seguiu para abrir a porta, com uma boa ideia de quem era que estava por trás dela...

"Stiles." Ele cumprimentou brevemente vendo o menino nervosamente roer as unhas de uma mão enquanto a outra inconscientemente rasga a caixa que estava segurando contra o seu corpo.

"Hey!" Stiles respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Derek prestou atenção na caixa e percebeu que era uma embalagem de um novo PlayStation2. Notando a curiosidade de Derek, Stiles logo explicou.

"Scott não consegue jogar uma partida decente nem que a vida dele dependesse disso." Stiles reclamou esquecendo até de que estava nervoso ao bater inesperadamente na casa de Derek. "Por isso eu vim atrás de vossa companhia... Eu sei que da última vez eu fiz você comer minha poeira galáxia com o _Super Bombad_e que eu derrotei seu Iori com meu Kyo... _Mas_ para manter o seu orgulho intacto eu trouxe _Red Faction_ e eu prometo que eu só joguei uma vez e não vou usar nenhum cheat." Stiles disse seriamente.

Derek contemplou a ideia por apenas alguns segundos antes de ser interrompido por Stiles novamente.

"Sério, eu prometo que até te deixo-"

"Ok." Derek cortou antes que Stiles continuasse a falar e abriu mais a porta dando espaço para ele pudesse entrar na casa.

Sarah e James que tentavam fazer de contas que não estavam prestando atenção neles, se levantaram rapidamente para cumprimentar Stiles e oferecer o lugar no sofá para os dois meninos, já que Derek não tinha nenhuma televisão no quarto.

"Eu vou fazer um lanche pra vocês..." Sarah disse quando Stiles e Derek sentaram no sofá desajeitadamente ao receberem a atenção dos adultos.

"Não precisa, eu já-" Stiles tentou dizer.

"Que é isso... Num instante eu faço e o jantar ainda está longe!" Sarah disse sorrindo e seguiu para a cozinha levando James consigo.

Stiles e Derek continuaram sentados no sofá sem saber o que fazer primeiro.

"Então..."

"Se quiser ir ajeitando..."

"Pode ser..."

"Trouxe os cabos?

"Lógico!"

"Como se você já não tivesse esquecido..."

"Aquilo foi uma vez! E Cora tinha um cabo reserva!" Stiles se defendeu.

"Cora sempre arranjava uma forma de ter um 'reserva' para qualquer coisa e qualquer pessoa..." Derek lembrou tentando ignorar a pontada no seu coração ao falar o nome da irmã.

"Ter uma cueca minha, especialmente uma do batman, deve ter sido a 'peça reserva' dela mais preciosa..." Stiles disse sorrindo enquanto abriu a caixa do PS2.

Derek riu ao lembrar-se do último Samhain, quando chovera durante toda a noite deixando todos os filhotes da matilha sujos de tanto correr na lama. O momento constrangedor, na visão de Stiles, foi quando ele tinha aceitado dormir na casa dos Hale e descobriu que tinha levado tudo extra... Menos sua cueca. Mas ninguém tinha percebido até Corar chegar na hora do lanche e jogar na cabeça dele uma cueca boxer do batman. A mesma cueca que ele tinha esquecido da última vez que tinha passado a noite com eles... Stiles se engasgou com as batatas fritas na boca fazendo todo mundo rir e ele ficar da cor de um pimentão.

"A mais preciosa? Não tenha ilusões enquanto a isso..." Derek disse em um meio sorriso debochado. "Você não quer saber qual era a 'peça reserva' dela mais preciosa... Laura quase teve um ataque quando Cora entregou a ela no meio do jantar..."

"O que era?!" Stiles perguntou ansioso.

"Como se eu fosse te dizer..." Derek disse dando de ombros e puxou os cabos da caixa do PS2 das mãos de Stiles para plugar na TV.

"Não é justo! Todo mundo viu a minha cueca naquela dia! Eu mereço saber o de Laura!" Stiles continuou insistindo. "Derek!" Ele reclamou quando o mais velho o ignorava e terminava de conectar os cabos a TV.

"Trouxe mais algum jogo além do Red Faction?" Derek perguntou esperando o console carregar.

"Eu peguei o Verônica X do Resident Evil, mas é single... Mas também trouxe Street Fighter II e Tekken IV..."

Derek respondeu apenas com um 'hum' de apreciação e pegou a primeira caixa do que seria uma longa noite de disputas.

Eles já estavam entretidos em uma das campanhas quando Sarah trouxe sanduiche de peru defumado e suco de suco de BlueBerry. Só perceberam que alguém tinha falado com eles quando cada um já estava acabando seu segundo sanduíche.

"Não vale usar o especial!" Stiles gritou indignado enquanto via seu personagem caído no chão.

"Você não falou nada sobre eles..." Derek disse dando de ombros fingindo indiferença com a revolta pela derrota do outro.

"Ok, mais uma! Se eu ganhar a próxima você tem de dizer o que a Cora tinha da Laura!" Stiles provocou e estava pronto para continuar a barganhar quando percebeu as emoções que Derek tentava esconder. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Stiles logo calou-se e engoliu suas palavras em seco.

"Não." Derek murmurou inerte a partida que tinha acabado de começar na tela quando viu as emoções de Stiles mudar em reflexo das suas. "Não peça desculpas..."

Stiles fungou e virou seu rosto na direção oposta à Derek. O clima tenso e nervoso estragando os momentos de distração que eles tinham compartilhado.

"Derek?" Stiles chamou depois de alguns minutos em que ambos continuaram em silêncio.

"Oi, Stiles?" Derek respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

"Podemos continuar a jogar?" Stiles perguntou com um sorriso de lado. "Eu sei que você aprecia que eu ganhe de você, eu sendo este lindo e fértil Ômega que eu sou, mas nós estamos em 2001 e eu não preciso ser cortejado, ok?"

Derek olhou meio surpreso, meio grato pela iniciativa de Stiles. Era um tiro no escuro, ele poderia reagir pior do que já estavam ou eles realmente podiam voltar a jogar.

E Derek, apesar toda a sua fase autodestrutiva e depreciativa, ele queria mais alguns momentos de distração sem compromisso.

"Não reclame quando estiver ensanguentado no chão depois que eu destruir toda a sua esperança." Derek avisou voltando a pegar o controle do PS2.

"Nos seus sonhos, baby."

Quando eles já tinham deixado Tekken de lado, e estavam começando a descobrir o novo jogo que Stiles tinha trazido, Derek teve de se segurar para não pular para fora do sofá.

"Puta merda!" Stiles gritou animado. "Dá pra destruir o cenário!"

"Stiles, merda, para de gritar e se concentra." Derek reclamou enquanto ambos seguiam pelas instalações de uma indústria em Marte.

"Alfas e sua falta de capacidade de fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo." Stiles zombou fazendo Derek dar a sua melhor cara de 'Você é idiota e eu vou te ignorar'. Quando ele achou que Stiles não o estava mais olhando, ele sorriu e logo voltou a sua atenção ao jogo.

-#-

Sarah e James fizeram de tudo o que eles achavam que poderia ajudar, às vezes eles conseguiam melhoras e outras eram tão frustrantes quanto não fazer nada.

Nos cinco meses que Derek ficou em casa sem ir à escola, eles tinham de literalmente arrastá-lo para sair de casa e ir com eles para shoppings, parques ou ir fazer compras com eles. Os dois únicos lugares que Derek ia sem reclamar eram a floresta, onde eles se transformavam em lobo e passavam horas correndo e caçando pequenos animais, e a casa de Stiles, onde ele passava o tempo com ele e o amigo beta Scott.

No aniversário de 16 anos de Derek, ainda em setembro, houveram poucos convidados, apenas alguns amigos da família e os Stilinski partiram o bolo e os aperitivos.

Eles não cantaram parabéns, a isso Derek tinha sido grato. Mas eles fizeram questão de ir vê-lo, levando pequenos presentes simbólicos, nada que o pudesse deixar desconfortável. Às vezes Derek ficava com raiva de si mesmo por fazer todo mundo falar com ele como se estivesse pisando em ovos, as pessoas sempre eram cuidadosas com o que falavam e como agiam perto dele.

No final do dia, ele guardou todos os seus presentes, olhando os dois diários que tinha ganho, três livros de ficção cientifica, uma coleção de lápis aquarela e um kit de desenho, quatro vale-presente e de Sarah e James literalmente um guarda novo inteiro de roupas que ele mesmo tinha escolhido.

Stiles e Scott, principalmente Stiles, eram os únicos que o tratava como se ele ainda fosse o mesmo de antes com um _pequeno diferencial_. Quando Derek estava se sentindo como se fosse novamente os primeiros dias da sua perda, ela resistia a vontade de se transformar e se perder na floresta novamente. Nesses dias porém, ele pegava o álbum de fotos de Sarah que tinha fotos da sua família e passava horas trancado no seu quarto. Mas às vezes ele também ia para a casa de Stiles, onde eles trocavam lembranças dos mesmos momentos que eles passaram juntos. Às vezes Stiles abria os seus próprios álbuns e eles faziam a mesma coisa com as memórias de Stiles.

Às vezes, se ambos acabavam chorando abraçados e chegando a dormir juntos após cair na exaustão, ninguém comentava na manhã seguinte. Derek podia sentir o cheiro de Sarah ou James indiciando que eles tinha ido até a porta do quarto para vê-lo, mas voltado para casa deixando que Derek ficasse com Stiles.

Ambos sabiam que se outras pessoas da matilha soubessem, o comportamento dele com Stiles não seria bem visto. Ômegas são sempre visto como delicadas flores que devem ser preservadas a pureza e castidade até a maturidade, quando eles começariam a receber cortejos de Alfas interessados até que ele escolhesse a quem ele seria unido, ou o Alfa da família escolhesse.

Derek ria quando as pessoas tratavam Stiles por esses estereótipos, não conseguindo ver o menino normal que peidava e falava palavrões enquanto estava perdendo em uma luta nas suas inacabáveis sessões de videogames. E uma dupla perfeita ele fazia com Stiles, já que ele também não caia nos estereótipos e agisse como um Alfa temperamental, explodindo em feromônios que os outros esperavam que ele fosse... Talvez fosse o trauma da tragédia que ele sofreu ou pudesse ser sua própria personalidade... Mas sua maturidade, marcada após ter inchando seu nó pela primeira vez no ano passado, ao fazer 15, era tranquila e passava quase sem Derek perceber. Deixando que ele convivesse tranquilamente com o seu único amigo, um Ômega.

Quando fevereiro começou, Derek temeu pelo o que seria da sua vida. Não só pelo fato de que ele teria de voltar a frequentar a mesma escola em que seus irmãos e primos frequentaram, isso era um grande motivo, mas pelo fato de que o aniversário de 15 anos de Stiles estava chegando, e não demoraria muito para que ele passasse por seu primeiro ciclo de Estros. E quando isso acontecesse, não haveria mais noites dormindo no quarto de Stiles, ou passando todo o tempo livre juntos da forma como eles bem entendessem. Nem mesmo Scott seria permitido ficar no quarto de Stiles sem que houvesse um responsável por perto...

Sem querer pensar mais no assunto, Derek se afogou no seu pote de sorvete de baunilha enquanto comia o maior pacote de doritos que ele havia encontrado e assistia filmes B na televisão. Se ele parecia uma ômega depois do seu primeiro cio, problema de quem achasse...

-#-

Primeiro dia de aula.

Derek sabia que ele devia ter se preparado mais para isso. Mas como ele poderia? Andar pelos corredores, escutar a litania dos professores, evitar contato com qualquer pessoa durante o lanche... Ele podia escutar os murmúrios e sentir o olhares que os outros adolescentes o jogavam pensando que estavam sendo discretos, e que Derek estava tentando o máximo possível de ignorar. Derek respirou fundo quando sua última aula terminou e ele seguiu a massa de alunos para fora da sala. No primeiro dia eles deviam se inscrever os esportes que iriam praticar, mas Derek não estava preparado para encarar o seu antigo time de basket ainda. O que fazia com que ele se inscrevesse para o time de Lacrosse por obrigação. Desde que quando ele era um pequeno filhote, Derek aprendeu que se você não gosta de algo, mas é obrigado a fazer, você tem de se conformar... Claro, você pode tentar mudar a situação, mas você não pode deixar de ir pra escola só porque o horário de exibição de As Aventuras do beta Rubby mudou para a hora da sua aula... Engula o choro e seguida a sua vida.

A fila não estava muito longa, mas a lerdeza dos outros meninos fazia a espera beirar o insuportável. Ele podia ver Stiles correndo pra lá e pra cá, como o ajudante do treinador. Ômegas não eram obrigados a jogar simplesmente porque eles eram _proibidos_ de jogar. A única atividade física para Ômegas eram natação, não competitivo, e ginástica... O que Stiles chamava de _vitrine_. Já que enquanto os Ômegas faziam exercício com shorts curtos de lycra colado, Alfas e betas lotavam a arquibancada para acompanhar o _treino_. Mas Stiles era apaixonado por lacrosse, e se sua única oportunidade de ficar no campo fosse como ajudante do treinador, ele continuaria lá...

Quando chegou a sua vez, Derek já estava indo em direção da mesa para assinar seu nome, quando um corpo se chocou contra o seu, distraído e com uma mochila pesada na costas, Derek caiu de bunda no chão.

Olhando para cima, ele viu Malcon e Jackson rirem acompanhados dos outros idiotas dos seus amigos.

"Antigamente eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas agora eu tenho certeza..." Malcon disse com um sorriso cínico de lado.

"Treinador! Tem um Ômega tentando se inscrever para o time!" Jackson gritou fazendo todo mundo olhar para Derek e Jackson.

Bobby Finstock frisou o cenho na direção de Derek e Jackson e marchou na direção dos dois meninos.

"Que merda você está falando, Whittemore?" Bobby gritou e olhou para Derek que se levantou do chão. "Greenbarg! Greenbarg, venha aqui!" Menos de um segundo depois, Greenbarg parou do lado do treinador esperando saber o porque estava ali. "Vá cheirar esse menino e me diga se ele é um Alfa ou um Ômega."

"Mas treinador..." O menino tentou argumentar...

"Greenbarg essa é a sua última chance de ser útil no time!" Bobby gritou.

De olhos arregalados, Greenbarg chacoalhou sua cabeça e foi para cima de Derek a fim de cheirá-lo. Derek no momento em que sentiu o menino invadir seu espaço pessoal, ele rosnou. "Se você chegar perto de mim, eu vou partir sua garganta ao meio. Com meus dentes." Ameaçou fazendo o beta hesitar de se aproximar mais. Ficando no mesmo lugar, Greenbarg apenas inclinou a cabeça e aspirou o ar.

"Eu-eu acho que ele é um Alfa, senhor." Greenberg responde hesitante tentando fazer o que treinador mandou.

"O cheiro dele não é nem de perto de um Alfa, cheire direito Greenbarg!" Jackson ameaçou fazendo o menino recuar mais próximo de Derek, que rosnou novamente.

"Ele tem um cheiro de Ô-ômega nele, ma-mas não é dele, senhor." Greenbarg insistiu olhando para o treinador que permanecia calado até balançar a cabeça e olhar para Jackson.

"Feliz? Ou quer ver o equipamento do garoto pra confirmar?! Vocês Alfas de hoje em dia..." Bobby disse sério repreendendo, mesmo que todos ao seu redor pudessem sentir a diversão no seu olhar. "Greeberg deixe de ficar parado fazendo fotossíntese e me siga! Jackson! Pare de ser um bunda mole e vá treinar! Esse ano nós vamos ganhar nem que eu tenha que mudar meu nome para Meryl Streep!" Bobby gritou novamente se afastando dos dois meninos com Greenbarg no seu encalço. "E antes que eu me esqueça, vá terminar a sua inscrição, Hale!"

Derek rosnou ameaçador quando Jackson se aproximou de si. "Desapareça da minha frente." Derek sussurrou com desprezo.

"Eu acho que eu sei da onde vem o cheio de Ômega... Eu acho que foi da sua irmãzinha, a Cora..." Jackson disse sorrindo cínico, mas então soltou um 'Ah!' surpreso. "Eu me esqueci de que ela está morta... Que pena! Ela seria um pedaço e tanto quando entrasse no cio."

Derek só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando toda a sua ira foi esmagada direto no nariz de Jackson, que gritou amedrontado ao ver filetes grossos de sangue escorrerem pelo seu nariz. Ele já estava pronto para atacar novamente, quando Jackson o chutou no joelho tentando tirar o seu equilíbrio. Derek investiu em outro soco, porém, nessa altura vários meninos já o separavam, apartando a briga.

"Derek! Deuses!" Stiles gritou desesperado correndo na direção dele, tentando fazer com que Derek parasse de chutar e espernear que o segurava para ir novamente atrás de Jackson, que tinha o comportamento semelhante ao de Derek. "Derek!" Stiles pediu novamente o abraçando pela frente.

"Para diretoria! Os dois!" Bobby gritou arrastando ambos de cada lado do seu corpo. Stiles ainda grudado ao lado de Derek, o impedia de querer chegar perto de Jackson do outro lado do treinador enquanto entravam na escola.

"Você vai pagar pelo o que fez!" Jackson rosnou mostrando as presas que saiam da sua boca. "Meus pais vão limpar todo o dinheiro que sobrou daquela sua casinha."

"Whittemore, eu não sei o porquê de tanta agressividade com Derek Hale." A voz do Alfa diretor soou grave no corredor atrás do grupo que seguia justamente para a sua sala. "Eu acho que podemos resolver os problemas civilizadamente seja ele qual for."

Bobby parou e virou Jackson que se recusava a olhar para o diretor. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, provavelmente um insulto a Jackson, Stiles se desprendeu de Derek e se aproximou do Alfa.

"Não foi culpa de Derek, diretor! Jackson ficou dizendo coisas horríveis para ele!" Stiles disse com os olhos lacrimejantes e a voz cintilando de emoção.

Derek arregalou os olhos para o menino. Ele estava tão distraído na maneira como Stiles agia que ele nem chegou a prestar atenção que Stiles estava tentando o defender.

"Você tem certeza, Stilinski?" A voz do diretor soou grave novamente, porém, diferente das outra vez ela parecia mais macia e dócil.

"Tenho sim, Alfa." Stiles respondeu piscando lentamente seus longos cílios nos seus olhos âmbar ainda brilhantes com lágrimas. "Foi horrível as coisas que ele disse sobre o incêndio! E Derek já tem que lidar com tanto..." Stiles respondeu com a voz inconsolável.

"Jackson Whittemore, eu não sei o que você esperava, mas após perturbar a paz de tantas pessoas você tem de saber que não irá sair impune dessa vez." O Alfa disse ao se afastar lentamente de Stiles, mas marchar na direção do menino que tinha os olhos arregalados olhando entre Stiles e o diretor. "Bobby, leve Jackson para a minha sala e não o deixe sair de lá até que se acalme. E você Derek, você já pode ir, filhote."

Derek engoliu em seco. Ele tinha vontade de se rebelar contra o Alfa mais velho, mas bastou uma olhada para Stiles e ele viu que era melhor que ele seguisse de vez para casa. Acenando fracamente para os dois Alfas mais velhos e ignorando completamente Jackson, Derek seguiu para a saída da escola.

Stiles porém, não pretendia deixá-lo ir sozinho.

"Você tinha tanta sorte que o Jackson não era do seu ano..." Stiles comentou quando eles passaram pelo portão da escola, descendo as escadas as escadas vazias.

"Eu já o tinha visto várias vezes... Mas não sabia o quanto ele era babaca." Derek disse dando de ombros.

"Ele foi adotado depois da primeira transformação dele... E até hoje ele ressente os pais adotivos e os que o abandonaram..."

"Eu sei." Derek sussurrou de volta. "Mesmo assim não explica o motivo dele ser tão babaca com todo mundo."

"Piorou esse ano quando ele inchou o brocha do nó dele esse ano." Stiles respondeu com raiva. "Tão injusto essa merda de biologia... O que eu não faria para ter nascido pelo menos um beta!"

"Se você tivesse nascido um beta, você não poderia ter jogado charme para o diretor hoje." Derek relembrou Stiles da cena que ele presenciou minutos atrás.

"Foi apenas uma conversa amena entre um frágil Ômega angustiado e um Alfa que poderia ajudá-lo..." Stiles pisca o olho para Derek, reprimindo seu sorriso. "Eu não joguei meu _charme_!" Ele respondeu se fingindo de ofendido.

"Ah, não... Lógico que não." Derek debochou copiando o sorriso do outro. Eles já estavam na calçada quando Stiles se virou de repente, olhando para Derek.

"Minha mochila eu deixei no campo! Me espera?" Stiles perguntou já andando de volta.

Derek tentou responder, mas Stiles já corria de volta em direção ao campo. Ele até pensou em realmente esperar, mas sua cabeça doía e ele estava tão _cansado_.

Com um suspiro ele continuou caminhando para casa tentando não deixar com que o dia de hoje pudesse estragar a sua vontade querer continuar estudando em Beacon Hills até terminar o seu ensino médio.

Ele já estava quase chegando em casa quando ele finalmente criou coragem e cheirou as suas roupas. Como a roupa era nova, não carregava seu cheiro tão fortemente. Mas na superfície da roupa, ele podia inconfundivelmente sentir o perfume de Stiles. E ao se concentrar para identificar o cheiro no resto do corpo, ele sabia que por cima do seu cheiro e do cheiro de Sarah e James, ele podia sentir o cheiro predominante de Stiles. Ele passava tanto tempo com o Ômega, dormindo no quarto dele, jogando com ele, que o cheiro de Stiles já tinha ficado impregnado no seu corpo.

Derek quando chega em casa e passa o resto do dia na sua forma de lobo, nem mesmo Sarah ou James ou até mesmo Stiles conseguiram convencê-lo a trocar de forma. Stiles tinha explicado o acontecido para Sarah, que na mesma hora tirou Derek da cama e o fez ficar apoiado em seus braços. Não era tão confortável quanto a sua cama, mas Derek aproveitou o calor que o abraço de Sarah o passava. E mesmo na sua recusava de se transformar, Sarah não o soltava de forma nenhuma por mais que ele grunhisse ou tentasse se soltar dela. Ela por sua vez, só fazia abraçá-lo ainda mais forte.

Stiles até tentou passar a noite com ele, mas Derek grunhiu cada vez que Stiles se aproximava da cama. O menino riu das primeiras vezes, mas logo se tornou frustrado e jogou um travesseiro em Derek e saiu do quarto em passos largos fulminando de raiva. Derek teve alguns minutos de sossego, mas logo foram interrompidos quando Stiles voltou trazendo com ele um colchão inflável. Ele pegou as cobertas e ajeito o colchão no chão ao lado da cama de Derek, que continuava apenas a observar a cena.

"Boa noite, Alfa azedo." Stiles cantarolou ao se deitar no seu colchão.

Derek rolou na cama e ficou na pontinha, vendo Stiles sorrir para ele até que pegasse no sono.

-#-

Os meses passam. Conflitos e brigas e discussões vem e vão.

Eles incentivavam Derek a pelo menos terminar o ano quando ele chegava em casa querendo nunca mais voltar ao colégio. Em parte, Sarah e James queriam ir embora de Beacon Hills também, mesmo os dois já estarem trabalhando de carteira assinada e tudo. Mas ambos sabiam o quanto era importante para que Derek conseguisse se adaptar e não apenas mudar para outra cidade e fingir que o seu passado não existiu.

E por mais que ele tentasse, o isolamento que ele se impôs foi inevitável. Mesmo rodeado de pessoas ele só conseguia não se sentir sozinho quando esteva ao lado de Stiles ou Scott. Até mesmo os professores sempre o olhavam com pena e tristeza. Os piores dias não eram nem ao menos nos dias de Lacrosse com Jackson e seus complexos, ou quando um professor diferenciava os trabalhos para Derek... Os piores dias eram quando saia uma reportagem no jornal sobre o incêndio e sobre investigadores que não conseguiam encontrar os suspeitos do crime. Esses dias eram os piores por causa dos olhares e murmúrios constantes. Os olhares de pena e as palavras de pêsames intermináveis.

Mas Derek, estava aprendendo pouco a pouco a como reagir a esses dias. Ele apenas sorria para quem que estivesse falando com ele naquele momento, inclinava levemente a cabeça em reverência quando os professores soltavam suas palavras de conforto. Pouco a pouco ele estava conseguindo perceber, que era apenas por ignorância que as pessoas ainda o tratavam assim. Ele não podia realmente culpá-los por tentar fazer com que ele ficasse confortável. Um dia eles perceberão que tratar a pessoa do mesmo jeito de antes talvez fosse a solução, mostrar que ela não tinha mudado. Que ela ainda poderia ser a mesma pessoa de antes, porém, crescida e madura após uma experiência tão traumática como a que ele passou.

No dia 14 de Abril, Stiles fez a sua festa de aniversário de 15 anos. Apesar de ser o filho do Alfa-Prime, a festa foi simples, poucos convidados, e temática de Star Wars. Stiles ria deleitado ao fazer cada convidado usar o chapéu de papel com imagens do Yoda e do Darth Vader. O dia inteiro parecia surreal. Derek sentia-se mais alegre do que ele estava nos últimos 9 meses. No final da noite, John deu um Jipe de presente para "Scott" com a intenção que ele pudesse dirigir Stiles para onde o menino quisesse. Stiles fez bico e mais uma vez fez um discurso do quanto a leis sobre os direitos do Ômegas deveriam evoluir e que eles poderiam dirigir como qualquer outra pessoa. Derek ficou em silêncio vendo que John também não era muito feliz em não dar o carro especialmente a Stiles, mas mesmo ele sendo o Alfa-Prime da cidade, ele tinha Alfas superiores a ele. E eram esses Alfas que realmente podiam modificar o modo de vida deles... Enquanto não houvesse mudança, eles teriam de tolerar as normas e leis impostas.

Quando tudo parecia tranquilo após o aniversário de Stiles, ele e Scott continuaram juntos como uma firme amizade, não deixando se abalar pelos comentários maldosos que outras pessoas faziam quando viam Stiles sozinho com Derek ou Scott. Mas Stiles ainda era apenas um 'filhote', ele não tinha porque se preocupar com algo que ainda estava na incerteza do futuro. Ele podia deixar para começar a preocupar-se depois que Stiles entrasse no estros...

Porém, na terceira semana de Junho, um mês e meio depois do seu aniversário, a situação começou a mudar, fazendo Derek perceber que não havia mais como ignorar o seus temores...

Após vários dias com mudanças bruscas de temperamento, Scott e Derek estavam sozinhos jogando basket na quadra da praça quando ele recebe uma ligação.

Na terceira semana de Junho, um mês e meio depois do seu aniversário, o ciclo de estros de Stiles tinha começado. E Derek não estava pronto para enfrentar a realidade de voltar a ficar sozinho... Ele escutou os gritos de Scott, mas ele não parou de correr para olhar pra trás, deixando seu corpo embraçar sua forma lobo e se esconder por entre a floresta densa. Como em um deja vú, James e Sarah foram os primeiros a encontrá-lo, sujo de lama e terra.

* * *

Mais sobre o universo:

-Anatomia-

Ômegas:

Homens Ômegas podem engravidar e têm parto natural. E antes que você venha pensar algo como "mas eles vão defecar os bebês? D:" Os homens Ômegas são o que para nós humanos próximo de hermafroditas. Mas o principal detalhe é que nem homem ou mulher Ômega dá a luz na sua forma humana... A anatomia do homem Ômega é mais complexa do que um Ômega mulher. Na forma humana do homem, ele tem pênis e tetitculos, que é o seu órgão sexual, mas o seu reprodutor é o útero. O canal que dá acesso ao cérvix, é lacrado com uma membrana e impossível a contaminação pelos excrementos. Esse canal só é aberto quatro vezes ao ano, ou seja, a cada três meses, quando o Ômega passa pela fase do Estros do seu ciclo para a reprodução. No inicio desse período, o Ômega excreta um lubrificante natural que tem função de limpar o canal anal de qualquer impureza, mas quando ele chega no pico do seu estros esse lubrificante passa a ser menos turvo e contém mais ferormonios para seduzir o Alfa.

Essa fase do ciclo estral é conhecida como cio, onde o frenesi de desejo sexual dura de 3-4 dias seguidos onde o corpo se prepara completamente para a concepção. Fazendo com que haja pouca alimentação e que impeça a produção de fezes nesse período. É comum que o Ômega tome apenas líquidos durante todo o período do cio. Após o cio(estros ou como queira chamar), o canal é fechado novamente. Se ocorreu concepção, em uma saudável gestação, 26 semanas depois, 6 meses e meio, será papel do liquido da bolsa do líquido amniótico preparar o canal para a concepção. Aí você me pergunta sobre menstruação. Ômegas não menstruam porque o ciclo dele não é como um humano que o ovulo tem o seu ciclo e se desfaz. Eles tem o ciclo de ~estros~ onde ele só ficam férteis nessa única época do ano, ou seja, é o único momento em que eles ovulam. Ambos, mulher e homem Ômega, cavam ou montam os seus ninhos antes de dar a luz, ficando recluso por horas ou dias até a hora do seu parto. Esses ninhos ficam nas dezenas de bosques e reservas especiais para a maternidade.

Há toda questão de segurança e ação médica caso seja necessário. Porém, eles só são necessário em casos extremos, pois não pode haver contato de outras pessoas com os recém-nascidos o Ômega precisa reconhecer e fazer o imprit do seu cheiro no filhote. Só quando o instinto do Ômega permite é que outra pessoa pode chegar perto do ninho, normalmente seu companheiro, para garantir que todos os filhotes sobrevivam. Após o parto, o Ômega passa cerca de uma semana dentro do ninho não saindo de jeito nenhum! No primeiro dia, apenas amamentando e cuidando dos filhotes. O Alfa tem a função de prover alimento e auxiliar nas necessidades do Ômega. Hoje em dia, muitos pesquisadores tentam descobrir uma maneira de fazer com que os Ômegas permaneçam na forma humana para o parto, devido a facilidade para a concepção e cuidados. Porém, quando é visto que haverá dificuldades, ou a mãe quer fazer uma adoção, o parto é feito por cesariana e no mínimo duas semanas antes da data prevista do parto, antes que o Ômega escolha seu ninho. No próximo capítulo tem mais! lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Era uma tarde quente e abafada de domingo. John, Melissa, James e Sarah conversavam animadamente enquanto reversavam no comando da churrasqueira e ouviam música no jardim. Seus filhos por outro lado, estavam infurnados dentro do quarto de Stiles. O suor escorria pelo calor abafado no quarto e pela agitação dos dois jogadores no PS2. Derek e Scott trocavam palavrões enquanto Stiles, após ter perdido a última partida, estava deitado com um ventilador na cara. Ele estava suado e irritado. E não havia nada que Derek fizesse que mudasse o humor do amigo que quanto mais agitado ficava, com mais calor e suado ele ficava. O que o deixava mais irritado e logo agitado. Fazendo-o cair num ciclo sem fim.

Scott e Derek já estavam começando outra partida enquanto Stiles continuava a se remexer inquietamente na cama, e não conseguindo achar uma posição confortável ele gritou de repente, assustando os outros dois meninos. Pela quarta vez seguida.

"Stiles, nem tá tão quente assim…" Scott disse tentando soar complacente, mas falhou miseravelmente e acabou soando irritado. "Quem deveria estra reclamando era eu e Derek! Você ainda roubou o ventilador só pra você!"

"Cala boca." Stiles grunhiu jogando um travesseiro em Scott, que estava tão suado que nem ligou quando o tecido refrescado de ventilador bateu no seu rosto. "Eu estou morrendo! Morrendo! E ninguém tem pena de mim nessa casa!"

"Eu desisto!" Scott murmurou jogando o joystick de lado e se levantou indo em direção pra porta. "Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para comer e depois eu volto."

"Pronto... Feliz? Agora eu não tenho com quem jogar." Derek reclamou se jogando na cama ao lado de Stiles. Infelizmente, Scott estava certo, pois assim que ele deitou na cama ele percebeu o quanto o clima no quarto estaria melhor se Stiles não tivesse parado o ventilador só pra ele. "Egoísta…"

"Aquele que depende de outras pessoas depende de-"

"Não difame o Poderoso Chefão ao seu bel prazer na minha frente." Derek cortou a citação de Stiles antes que ele pudesse terminar.

"Eu nem terminei!" Stiles resmungou. "Como você se lembra dessa, aliás?"

"Porque é sua frase favorita?" Derek retorquiu sarcástico. "Você diz ela todas as vezes que seu pai pede alguma coisa..." Derek riu fazendo Stiles fungar fingindo-se de ofendido.

"Deixe que seus amigos subestimem suas qualidades e que seus inimigos superestimem seus defeitos." Stiles declamou. "Um dia, Derek Fawler-Hale, você irá reconhecer minhas qualidades."

"Ok, Stiles." Derek riu e olhou para o amigo que estava com um sorriso parecido com o seu no rosto. Antes que Derek pudesse falar novamente, Stiles grunhiu e se sentou na ponta da cama ficando em frente ao ventilador.

"Está tão quente assim ou o problema sou eu mesmo?" Stiles lamuriou.

"Desculpe se irei ofender o seu delicado coração, mas eu acho que o problema é com você mesmo…" Derek respondeu tentando não rir dos grunhidos tristes de Stiles enquanto ele enxugava o suor do rosto, mas que sempre voltava a escorrer. "Só é verão no dia 21, a partir da sexta-feira… Não deveria estar tão quente assim..." Derek comentou distraído.

"E vai ser o pior da minha vida, eu posso prever… Calor miserável!" Stiles gemeu irritado e se jogou para frente, abraçando o ventilador.

"Stiles, sai da frente do ventilador!" Derek reclamou já sentindo a falta da preciosa brisa no quarto que mais estava parecendo uma câmara de pressão. "Eu não tenho culpa! Eu também mereço um pouco de vento!"

Stiles nem ao menos virou para olhar para o outro. "Eu sei que não é culpa sua! É culpa desse maldito clima! Eu odeio o verão!"

Derek até ia defender a pobre estação, melhor que um congelante inverno (sinceramente), quando o vento que estava sendo impedido, pelo corpo de Stiles, de chegar até ele veio em uma bufada quente.

Só bastou uma curta respiração, e em menos de um segundo ele estava supersensível do cheiro ao seu redor. Pois por trás do suor, ele sentia o cheiro de terra e mel característicos de Stiles, mas havia algo novo que dançava suave com a brisa do ventilador. Algo novo e delicioso que Derek não conseguia descrever...

Seu coração martelou em seu peito, ao se dar conta da sua língua lambendo seus lábios imaginando a textura e o sabor da pele, fazendo surgir um interesse repentino no seu… _Pênis_. Deuses, o que ele estava fazendo?! O que _merda_ estava acontecendo?! Porque ele estava reagindo ao cheiro de _Stiles_?

Com vergonha, se sentindo traído e decepcionado pelo comportamento dos seus malditos instintos Alfa, Derek engoliu em seco e se levantou da cama para longe do Ômega.

"Eu acho que eu vou seguir Scott, 'to começando a ficar com fome…" Derek tentou soar casual, não conseguindo saber se tinha conseguido ou não. "Quer ir comer também ou vai ficar infurnado aqui dentro?"

"Eu é que não vou ficar intucado sozinho dentro do quarto!" Stiles protestou, desligando o ventilador e o seguindo para fora do quarto.

Chegando ao jardim, Derek suspirou aliviado ao poder se distrair com os diversos cheiros ao ar livre. Principalmente com os cheiros deliciosos de comida. Comida! Comidas _são_ deliciosas. Não _Stiles_… Como em primeiro lugar ele poderia classificar o cheiro do seu amigo como delicioso?

"Derek?" Sarah perguntou incerta, e tentando chamar sua atenção, ela pôs uma mão em cima das de Derek.

Derek acordou do seu autopiloto e olhou confuso para os lados. Ele não tinha percebido que estava cortando quase furiosamente os pedaços de carne que ele tinha posto no seu prato. Em que momento ele tinha pegado o prato e as carnes em primeiro lugar?

"Algum problema, querido?" Foi a vez de Melissa perguntar suavemente ao seu lado. Derek, não confiando na sua voz, apenas suspirou e chacoalhou a cabeça, voltado a cortar a sua carne lentamente. Ele levou um pedaço para a boca, degustando-a, estava _deliciosa_! "Eu sei, foi receita da minha mãe…" Melissa disse rindo ao ver a expressão de Derek. "Uma vez eu tentei ser vegetariana depois que eu tive Scott, dois meses depois da minha nova dieta, fui passar um tempo na casa dela e ela conseguiu acabar com meu vegetarianismo uma semana depois…" Melissa contou rindo.

Derek sorriu de volta, tentando deixar a sua boca cheia fechada enquanto socava-a com mais comida. Ele, Melissa e Sarah começaram a conversar sobre diferentes molhos pra churrasco, e Derek só não babava por já estar comendo um belo pedaço de carne... E distraído, Derek acabou conseguindo passar o resto do almoço tranquilamente. O ataque de raiva dele não sendo mencionado em nenhum momento.

Aconteceu de que pelo resto do dia, Derek não conseguia mais se juntar para falar com Stiles. Ele via Scott sentado perto dele na outra mesa, conversando banalidades, mas não conseguia reunir coragem para ir lá e agir normalmente.

Ele só chegou a falar com Stiles na hora de ir embora. Por essas horas, Stiles já tinha percebido o seu comportamento e franzia o cenho toda a vez que Derek dava alguma resposta evasiva e arruma alguma desculpa para sair de perto dele. Pela quarta vez que aconteceu, Derek teve vontade de se bater ao ver o rosto de Stiles se inundar em confusão e mágoa. Mas Derek não conseguia parar de reagir ao cheiro de Stiles! Por isso que ele não conseguia ficar alguns segundos perto dele sem começar a ficar agressivo com o outro… A melhor solução parecia apenas ignorar Stiles e pronto. Por mais que isso deixasse Stiles com aquele expressão que comia o coração de Derek. O problema, porém, não durou apenas naquele terrível dia de Domingo. Ele se estendeu pela semana inteira, consumindo todo o raciocínio de Derek. O deixando irritado, agressivo e confuso em quase 100% do seu dia!

O seu único conforto, se é que ele pudesse chamar de conforto ao perceber a tristeza alheia, era que Scott também não parecia tão bem quando o assunto era Stiles. E ele teve a confirmação na quarta-feira durante o intervalo do almoço, quando ele estava começando a dar sua desculpa para não sentar com Stiles quando percebeu que Scott também não estava confortável com a presença tão próxima do Ômega... Já que sempre que Stiles se aproximava, não demorava segundos para que Scott escondesse uma careta a e sutilmente se afastasse um pouco mais.

No dia seguinte, nem Derek e nem Scott conseguiam _mesmo_ ficar perto de Stiles da mesma forma de antes. Ele e Scott porém, não falavam em momento nenhum sobre o assunto. Era apenas um acordo mútuo onde ambos sabiam que havia um problema, mas que nenhum dos dois tinha coragem para falar em voz alta... Deixando ambos tristes e culpados cada vez que viam a expressão de mágoa de Stiles ao perceber que mais uma vez ele tinha sido deixado de fora.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Scott e ele estavam tão nervosos que eles tentaram extravasar a energia correndo pelo parque na forma de lobo ao invés de irem para a aula e enfrentarem o _problema_. Perto da hora do almoço, eles voltaram a forma humana e começaram a jogar basket até que a hora chegasse e eles pudessem fingir que tinha ido para a escola como qualquer outro dia. Pelo menos esse era o plano deles...

Até o momento em que o telefone de Derek tocou e James o cumprimentou brevemente, antes de começar a falar algumas palavras de conforto, o assegurando que estava tudo bem com Stiles e que estava ele ligando para explicar o porquê da ausência dele na escola hoje. Derek não teve nem um segundo para se sentir culpado por não ter ido à escola, e consequentemente não ter percebido a ausência de Stiles, quando James disse a razão dele não ter ido...

Quando ele finalmente assimilou o que James dizia, ele lentamente virou seu rosto para Scott, que tinha os olhos e boca arregalados grudados aos seus por ter conseguido escutar a conversa. E ao se olharam, só então perceberem o quão cego eles tinha sido… Ou que tinham se feito.

Stiles tinha entrado no Estros.

A semana inteira de momentos estranhos e desconfortáveis, era apenas o cheiro de Stiles mudando o preparando...

"Derek." Scott chamou com a voz carregada de preocupação. Mas Derek não estava ouvindo naquele momento tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era sobre como era injusta essa maldita dinâmica! Maldita biologia! Que os separavam as pessoas como se ela tivesse _direito_! "Derek!" Scott gritou novamente, mas dessa vez Derek não escutou, pois já estava a dezenas de metros a frente correndo sem destino, deixando sua fúria derramar-se em suas lágrimas.

Se não houvesse as dinâmicas, não haveria guerra entre betas e Alfas! Se não houvesse essas _malditas_ dinâmicas, sua família nunca teria morrido por algo tão mesquinho e nojento quanto a sede de poder... Ele queria poder destruir toda essa merda que era impregnada na cabeça das pessoas por causa disso! Porque agora além de todo o sofrimento que ele teve por perder a sua família, pelo mesmo motivo ele agora iria perder o seu melhor amigo... A única pessoa que ele tinha encontrado paz desde o dia em que sua felicidade tinha sido consumida pelas chamas. Tudo por causa dessa bosta de dinâmicas entre Alfas, betas e Ômegas!

Derek deixou seu peito arder de dor e fúria, uivando com toda a força do seu ser. Ele não queria... Ele não queria deixar a dor consumi-lo novamente, deixando-o irracional. Mas ele queria tanto esquecer e apenas _ser_. Não pensar em mais em nada que corroía toda a sua vontade de viver.

Porque a vida era tão injusta?!

-#-

"Derek?"

"Derek?" A voz masculina chamou novamente. "Shhss, eu estou aqui."

Derek grunhiu não querendo que alguém o tocasse agora. Doía tanto... Porque as pessoas não o deixavam morrer de uma vez?

"Não vou deixar você ficar aqui, menino." James disse suave, mas autoritário.

James tinha vindo buscá-lo na floresta novamente. Ele tinha saído procurando por ele.

Ele não merecia! Porque ninguém entendia?

"Shhsss, Derek. Tudo vai ficar bem agora." James assegurou calmo, mas sua respiração parecia entrecortada.

Derek percebeu então que ele não estava mais no chão e sim sendo carregado por James.

"Stiles..." Derek gemeu sentindo seus solhos arderem, mas não caiu nenhuma lágrima por seus olhos secos.

"Eu sei que é difícil, Derek." James murmurou fazendo o melhor possível para deixar Derek abraçado a si enquanto ele continuava pela trilha para fora da reserva e até onde ele tinha estacionado o carro. "Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver."

"Não vai..." Derek disse fracamente, se deixando levar pela calor do abraço seguro de James.

Fechando os olhos, ele se perdeu entre os seus sentimentos, caindo em uma inconsciência sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

-#-

Derek acordou sendo lavado na banheira por James.

"Está tudo bem, Derek." James disse suavemente.

Derek tentou controlar sua respiração enquanto relaxava na água morna, tentando perceber que ele estava seguro e de volta a sua casa... E só na menção da palavra casa, sua cabeça já era coberta com lembranças de Stiles! Droga! Ele já estava sentindo suas emoções explodirem o levando a outro ataque de pânico quando ele finalmente percebeu que estava... _Pelado_. Seu cérebro conflitou tentando acessar suas memórias dos momentos anteriores, mas nada vinha a cabeça!

A vergonha de estar pelado e sendo lavado pelo seu pai adotivo falou maior de qualquer sentimento de autoflagelação e na mesma hora ele levou suas mãos para cobrir as suas _joias_.

James gargalhou ao ver Derek cobrir suas partes intimas dentro da banheira e o rosto do menino entrar em combustão de tão vermelho.

"Não é você que está sendo lavado por seu pai aos 16 anos de idade!" Derek protestou sentindo suas bochechas queimarem ainda mais ao escutar o riso de James. E acabou ficando tão distraído pelo seu estado de nudez, que nem percebeu o momento em que James parou por completo todos os seus movimentos ao escutar da boca de Derek ele ser chamado de _pai_. Tentando se recompor rapidamente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, James continuou a esfregar a mão de Derek tirando a terra impregnada das unhas.

"Você deu um susto em todos nós ao desaparecer na floresta novamente." James começou tentando não soar muito na ofensiva para não fazer Derek ficar na defensiva e fechar-se dentro de si mesmo, aprofundando ainda mais os seus problemas. Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de voltar a falar. "Eu não saberia que você reagiria daquela a forma a saber sobre Stiles..."

"Eu..." Derek começou, mas sem saber por conde continuar. Ele poderia confidenciar com James, não? "Eu acho que eu pirei um pouco..."

"Você sempre soube que Stiles era um Ômega, Derek." James observou. "Você nunca se preparou para esse momento?"

"Eu acho que eu nunca tinha realmente pensado em Stiles como um... Ômega." Derek confessou. "Ele não é nada como..." Ele tentou dizer, mas não saia palavras de como falar sobre o outro menino.

"Ele sempre agiu como um beta normal, eu entendo." James concordou e se levantou do pequeno banco que ele estava sentado ao lado da banheira e pegou uma toalha na pia. "Nada precisa mudar drasticamente, ok? Vocês ainda podem ser amigos como antes, Derek. Nossa dinâmica nunca restringiu laços de amizade."

Derek respirou fundo, estuando as palavras de James. Deixando a banheira secar, ele fechou a cortina e ligou o chuveiro para tirar os vestígios do sabonete e de terra que ainda estavam sobre seu corpo. Conseguindo aproveitar a privacidade da cortina, Derek conseguiu confessar seus sentimentos para James.

"Vai mudar sim, porque agora querendo ou não eu sempre vou reagir... _Sexualmente_ a ele." Derek disse tentando não soar o idiota que ele estava se sentindo. Porque esse tinha sido justamente o motivo que ele tinha entrado em outro ataque de pânico! Tentando controlar suas emoções, ele continuou falando. "Eu tenho medo que nós nunca mais vamos ser mais amigos como antes... "

James, porém, só voltou a falar, quando Derek já estava com o chuveiro desligado e estava se enxugando lentamente. "Você acha que é ruim reagir sexualmente a Stiles?" Ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Lógico que sim!" Derek mordeu a língua ao responder alto e desesperado demais. "Ele é meu amigo e quem eu me sentia normal… Se eu ficar no quarto dele agora a única coisa que eu vou pensar é _sexo._ Eu nunca vou conseguir deixar de ser o tipo de Alfa que Stiles mais detesta!"

"Que Stiles mais detesta?" James perguntou. "Você tem medo de ser rejeitado por ele?"

"Eu não quero pensar nisso agora..." Derek disse com um suspiro saindo da banheira com a toalha presa na sua cintura. "Ele só tem 15 anos e eu 16... Nós não temos nem idade pra pensar _nisso_ ainda." Derek murmurou mortificado de vergonha, se apressando para sair logo de dentro do banheiro.

"Mas vocês podem trabalhar sobe _pensar_ sobre isso. O mundo real não é necessariamente assim, sabe?" James ri e segue Derek para o quarto dele. "Imagine se todas as pessoas no planeta só por estarem sexualmente maduras saíssem fazendo sexo… Realmente a atração sexual vai se intensificar, mas vocês podem continuar sendo o amigo que vocês sempre foram… Tenha paciência que você vai perceber isso, ok?"

Derek acenou e antes de fechar a porta do quarto, ele eu um abraço rápido em James, que sorriu para ele.

Deitando na sua cama, Derek tinha muita coisa que ele precisava pensar sobre o seu futuro.

-#-

Derek ficou miserável durante os cinco dias que se seguiram, em que a notícia sobre o Ômega filho do Alfa-Prime da matilha tinha finalmente entrado na maturidade e já estava pronto para aceitar cortejos de Alfas. Ele e Scott escutavam calados outros Alfas falarem asneiras e idiotices preconceituosas sobre Stiles. E por mais que eles tentassem olhar positivamente, eles sabiam que o lugar como assistente do time de Lacrosse estava literalmente acabado assim como as disciplinas que ele pagava por influência do seu pai, as que eram restritas a Alfas e betas. Stiles seria obrigado a pagar todas as disciplinas de administração domiciliar e de assistência infantil obrigatória aos Ômegas... A única que ele provavelmente gostaria de pagar seria a de culinária, já que o menino gostava de cozinhar inusitadas para o seu pai e para os amigos... Nem todos os resultados eram bons, Derek tinha que admitir, mas valia a pena pela diversão que Stiles tinha ao juntar as dezenas de ingredientes...

Na quinta-feira, Derek não tinha certeza se Stiles apareceria ou não na escola. Ele não sabia como funcionava a licença para estudantes Ômegas. Mas ele foi apreensivo para a escola, tentando se preparar para o momento em que ele veria e sentiria o cheiro de Stiles pela primeira vez após o estros.

E por mais que ele tentou se preparar, ele quase vomitou de ansiedade quando ele percebeu que Stiles tinha ido para escola. A primeira pista da presença de Stiles foram os murmúrios, depois foi o fato que todas as pessoas pararam de se mover no corredor e só era ouvidos um passo singular que Derek sabia a quem pertencia. Engolindo em seco, Derek lentamente se virou de onde ele estava de frente para os eu armário e contemplou o momento em que Stiles andava pelo corredor principal tranquilamente como se nada estivesse diferente. Mas ele já tinha passado tanto tempo com Stiles, que ele pode notar o toc nervoso de Stiles na mão direita e o leve tremor de suas sobrancelhas, sinal de que de fato Stiles estava muito nervoso.

Stiles mudou a rota do seu armário ao perceber Derek parado no corredor olhando-o. E quando Derek notou que Stiles vinha em sua direção, já era tarde demais para que ele conseguisse fugir.

"Derek." A voz de Stiles soou nervosa e frágil, os olhos âmbar brilhantes fixos nos seus. E doeu tanto, tanto saber que o culpado pelo sofrimento nos olhos dele em parte vinha por culpa dele. Após longos minutos sem Derek responder, finalmente Stiles explodiu e deixou sua voz soar carregada de frieza. "Você não vai mais falar comigo é isso? Eu não mereço que o grande Alfa Derek fale comigo porque agora eu sou apenas uma vadia que vai abrir as pernas para outro Alfa?"

O coração de Derek pareceu parar de bater por um momento até que explodisse freneticamente em seu peito. Oh meu deus... O que ele tinha feito? Stiles... Ele não pensava isso! Não era esse o problema! Stiles não conseguia perceber que o problema era _Derek_ e não ele? Ele queria gritar e pedir desculpas, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu vociferar foi apenas um grunhido que vibrava na sua garganta.

"Derek!" Stiles gritou ao ir atrás de Derek que corria para o banheiro sem olhar para o menino.

Ele não conseguia falar com Stiles! Por que ele não conseguia?

Derek se chocou com a pequena porta de uma das cabines do banheiro tentando conter inutilmente as lágrimas que desciam por seus olhos. Ele se deixou escorregar até ficar sentado no chão, segurando seus joelhos contra o seu corpo e escondendo seu rosto machado de lágrimas.

"Derek?" A voz de Stiles soou alienígena, ecoando pelo azulejo do banheiro. "Derek, por favor, fala comigo." Stiles pediu com a voz grolada na garganta.

"Vá embora!" Derek gritou não tendo coragem de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o outro.

"Não, eu não vou embora!" Stiles gritou de volta. "Você me deve uma explicação por ter agido assim comigo! Eu pensei que éramos amigos! Você e Scott me abandonaram no momento que eu estou mais precisando de vocês!"

"Não..." Derek tentou se defender, mas as palavras estavam presas na sua garganta.

"Hipócritas!" Stiles gritou deixando pela primeira vez sua raiva sobressair. "Hipócritas você dois! Vocês se diziam meus amigos! Só porque eu fiquei na merda de um cio não significa que eu mudei! _Eu_ Stiles, não mudei, porra!"

Derek arregalou os olhos vendo o Ômega chiar suas respirações raivosas.

"Stiles..." Derek tentou dizer, mas novamente ele foi impedido de se aproximar do outro ao inalar mais do cheiro intoxicante de Stiles. Mesmo na situação louca, ele podia sentir a sua excitação surgir no seu corpo ao sentir o cheiro. Rosnando enquanto lágrimas dos seus olhos, Derek tentou recuperar o autocontrole que a tanto ele tinha perdido sobre o seu estado emocional. "Me deixa sozinho, por favor..." Derek pediu.

"Não, Derek! Vocês... Como você pode não entender e agir assim?" Stiles perguntou sentindo o desespero tocar na sua voz.

"Vai embora, por favor..." Derek repetiu ainda mais fracamente.

"Não!" Stiles gritou novamente, desafiando o outro a obrigá-lo, não preparado para o momento em que Derek iria sim, usar o seu Alfa.

"Vá. Embora." Derek vociferou impondo o seu comando Alfa sobre o Ômega.

Alfa sobre o Ômega.

Submeta-se ao meu comando, o Alfa impunha-se ao o Ômega.

_Submeta-se._

Com lágrimas nos olhos e com o corpo tremendo ao lutar contra voz do Alfa, Stiles permaneceu parado olhando fixamente para Derek. "Eu sei como te ajudar, ok? Eu te entendo! Não _fuja_ de mim, por favor? Não depois do que passamos..."

"Me entende?" Derek disse dolorosamente. "Você nunca vai ser capaz de entender como eu estou me sentindo! Você acha que e fácil pra mim? Tente ficar no meu lugar e sentir esse cheiro de cio e te ver ainda como um amigo e não como uma _cadela_!" Derek gritou irado ao confessar a sua raiva. Mas no mesmo instante ele percebeu _o quê_ ele tinha falado para Stiles... Que dava passos para trás, para longe de Derek.

Não...

Droga!

"Stiles!" Derek gritou novamente sucumbindo-se no desespero ao ver o seu único amigo ir embora daquela forma por sua culpa. E nesse desespero repetiu o mesmo erro. "Volte aqui!" O _Alfa_ gritou novamente usando a sua voz sobre o Ômega, que já emocionalmente desequilibrado, caiu de joelhos no chão pego de surpresa pela autoridade feroz na voz dele.

"Alfa." Stiles sibilou a palavra com nojo enquanto expunha seu pescoço desprotegido, mostrando submissão ao Alfa.

"Não..." Derek murmurou enquanto lágrimas caíam grossas do seus olhos. "Não, eu... Stiles." Derek clamou o nome como a uma prece. Ele não queria ter dito... Ele não deveria ter dito... Derek prostrou-se de joelho na frente de Stiles tentando fazer o outro olhar para ele. Mas tudo o que podia ver era o vazio e o rancor nublando qualquer emoção dos olhos âmbar. "Stiles..." Derek pediu novamente enquanto levava suas mãos tremulas para o rosto do menino. "Por favor, me desculpe... Eu não queria..."

"Não queria, mas fez." Stiles sussurrou friamente olhando nos olhos de Derek. "Você de todas as pessoas... Você deveria entender, Derek. Eu pensei que eu podia contar com os meus amigos... Mas eu me enganei, não foi?"

Derek sentiu seu coração ser esmagado pela sua própria consciência.

"Por favor, me desculpe..." Ele pediu novamente e não quis esperar a resposta de Stiles, abraçando o menino contra o seu corpo.

"Nunca mais use seu Alfa contra mim, Derek." Stiles disse ainda permitindo Derek ficar abraçado a si. "Se você fizer eu me submeter a você novamente... Eu nunca mais considerarei você como meu amigo."

"Desculpa." Derek pediu novamente, desesperado. Ele tinha que fazer Stiles entender... Ele tinha de _entender_. "Eu estava com medo... Com tanto medo, Stiles... Eu pensei que eu te perderia e que nunca mais seriamos amigos porque você pode encontrar outros Alfas, e eu sei que você vai encontrar e eles vão-"

"Shhss, Derek." Stiles calou o menino de continuar falando. "Você devia saber que isso não iria acontecer, ok? Você e Scott são meus amigos e não vai ser forma que eu cheiro que vai mudar isso. Ou vai?"

"Não!" Derek respondeu rapidamente, apertando-se no abraço de Stiles.

"Ok, ok..." Stiles disse rindo fracamente e suspirou, abraçando Derek de volta.

"Você me machucou tanto nessa última semana..." Stiles confessou em um sussurro.

"Eu sei." Derek respondeu sufocado. "Desculpa."

"Eu... Eu por um momento achei que eu não teria você mais do meu lado... Mas agora eu te agradeço por me contar como você se sentia." Stiles disse em outro suspiro.

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois por alguns minutos, ambos tentando se manter instável emocionalmente para suportar o outro.

"Eu aprendi a tagarelar com o melhor..." Derek respondeu com um sorriso de lado ao cortar o silêncio.

"Oh pare, sem elogios agora!" Stiles disse rindo abertamente dessa vez. Ele estava pronto para continuar a falar quando o sinal para a primeira aula tocou fazendo ambos pularem de susto.

Relutantemente, ambos se separaram do abraço e se olharam por alguns segundos até que Stiles se levantou primeiro e ofereceu uma mão para Derek se levantar.

"Madame?" Stiles perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

"Oh obrigado, meu jovem." Derek afinou a voz ao responder e segurou a mão de Stiles, se impulsionando para cima. Ao ficar no mesmo nível de Stiles, ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se alastrou por seus lábios ao olhar de perto o brilho voltar aos olhos dourados do amigo.

"Alfas emocionalmente inseguros e instáveis primeiro." Stiles provocou e abriu a porta do banheiro com uma leve reverência.

Sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha Derek, tentou se manter na brincadeira e retornou a curta reverência de Stiles, passando pela porta, que logo foi fechada às suas costas.

O futuro agora não aprecia tão amargo como ele tinha previsto...

-#-

"Aquilo era Scott?" Stiles perguntou com o cenho franzido, ainda parado de frente par a porta do banheiro.

"Eu acho que ele estava correndo..." Derek respondeu sorrindo ao ver Scott desaparecer de vista, tendo a mesma reação ridícula que ele ao tentar adiar o confronto com Stiles.

"Já chega de colapsos emocionais por hoje!" Stiles disse marchando na direção que Scott tinha corrido. "Se ele pensa que ele pode correr de mim..."

"Eu teria medo se fosse ele..."

"Você estava chorando quando eu te encontrei." Stiles provocou. "Dessa vez eu só aceito no mínimo uma nova coleção de jogos como desculpa!"

Derek obedientemente seguiu Stiles pelos corredores, com o rabo entre as pernas. Ele ia fazer de tudo para não ter Stiles irritado com ele por um bom tempo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

"Admita, Scott… É melhor do que passar a vida negando." Stiles discretamente sussurrou atrás do beta, durante a aula de química.

"Para que eu admita, eu estaria concordando que é verdade." Scott sussurrou de volta, tentando manter a cabeça voltada para Harris, o professor que não tolerava conversas paralelas.

"Scott, Scott, Scot…"

"Stiles…" Scott sibilou o nome do amigo com as bochechas já adquirindo um tom rosado.

"Eu só paro quando você admitir que eu sou o Ômega mais perfeito que você já viu." Stiles continuo com o rosto próximo do de Scott esperando a reação dele.

Derek riu ao escutar a frase, mas foi metodicamente ignorado por Stiles.

"O quê?" Scott perguntou surpreso e alto de mais, fazendo Harris parar de falar e olhar para ele.

"Algum problema, McCall?"

"Não, senhor. Nenhum problema, senhor."

"Então, eu acho que podemos continuar com a aula…" Harris disse em um tom claro de ameaça e virou-se para o quadro para completar a equação.

"Ou é isso, ou você admite que Allison é a beta mais linda que deixou seu coraçãozinho ficar-"

"Stiles, ela é rica e… E você acha que eu não sei? Ela é linda! Eu admito! Mas ela nunca vai se quer olhar pra mim, não adianta nem sonhar!" Scott murmurou irritado com direito a biquinho e olhinhos de filhote chutado.

Derek olhou rapidamente na direção de Allison, a beta que tinha sido transferida após as férias de meio de ano e que já na sua primeira semana de aula era conhecida por toda a escola. Não que isso fosse uma coisa boa, pois toda a comoção causada foi por conta do sobrenome da garota: Argent. Uma família de dinheiro antigo e tradicionalista que era conhecida principalmente pelo fato de toda a família ser formada de betas. Não havia um único Alfa ou Ômega se quer em toda a família.

E Scott assim que foi alvo do sorriso tímido dela, ficou na mesma hora com a cabeça nos calcanhares pela garota.

Mastigando a tampa da caneta, ele tentou se concentrar no que Harris dizia, mas era impossível. Stiles ainda estava atormentando Scott que fingia não olhar com cara de idiota na direção de Allison, e a coitada só fazia dar um sorriso nervoso toda a vez que via Scott-estou-babando-por-você-MacCall olhar na sua direção... Mas se a sua falta de concentração fosse só por isso, Derek estaria bem mais tranquilo sobre Allison. O problema era o que a vinda da garota representava: os Argents estavam de volta na cidade.

Ele voltou sua atenção ao quadro para terminar de copiar o assunto quando sentiu os olhos de Stiles sobre si, e lentamente virou o rosto para ver o Ômega o olhando calmamente. Com a respiração presa no peito, Derek sorriu fracamente e voltou a escrever em seu caderno. Minutos depois ele sentiu uma bolinha de papel bater na sua cabeça e rolar pela carteira.

Scott vai para o hospital, vamos para minha casa? Nós realmente precisamos conversar. SRSBZNSS B) E eu não quero conversar sobre isso perto de Scott :(

Derek leu o bilhete umas três vezes antes de voltar a amassar e a guardá-lo no bolso do seu jeans. Ele olhou para Stiles e deu um aceno confirmando que ele iria.

-#-

Derek deu apenas uma batida e Stiles já estava abrindo a porta, o puxando para dentro da casa, com o indicador pressionado nos lábios o mandando fazer silêncio. Enquanto era arrastado, Derek pôde ver John na sala de estar conversando tranquilamente com Melissa, mas Stiles continuou puxando-o para andar depressa e só parando quando eles já estavam dentro do quarto dele. Silenciosamente, Stiles fechou a porta e indicou para Derek sentar na cadeira da escrivaninha.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" Derek perguntou desconfiado, vendo Stiles sentar na outra cadeira próxima a sua.

O Ômega pareceu pensar um pouco antes de inclinar a cabeça para mais perto de Derek e falar quase em sussurro. "Meu pai conseguiu achar algumas pistas e ele tem quase certeza que os betas responsáveis pelos ataques são Argents."

Derek arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração ao sentir seu mundo parar.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele conseguiu perguntar.

"Eu escutei uma reunião do conselho ontem a noite e eles só estão esperando conseguir mais provas para fazer uma investigação formal." Stiles disse em um suspiro cansado. "Eu não quis dizer nada para Scott porque eu acho que a Allison não deve sofrer por conta da família dela…"

"Mas você também não sabe se ela está envolvida." Derek disse com os lábios franzidos, tentando se manter calmo diante do assunto, mas só de pensar que ele estava conversando tranquilamente com uma Argent...

"Eu falei com ela hoje de manhã no intervalo." Stiles confessou. "Nós estávamos conversando e ela disse que não queria ter vindo estudar aqui de volta porque ela sabia que seria assim. Todo mundo a julgando antes de conhecê-la por causa do passado da família…"

"Mas nós não sabemos, Stiles." Derek disse tentado fazer Stiles entender. "Não temos como saber se ela está apenas mentindo ou falando a verdade!"

"Eu sei, ok? Mas eu queria dar um voto de confiança a ela. Até mesmo pelo que eu escutei meu pai falando, eu acho muito difícil que ele deixe ela entrar aqui em casa ou que eu passe muito tempo com ela… Ou seja, não posso nem pensar em ser amigo dela. Mas vamos apenas ver o que vai dar, pode ser?"

"Eu não sei, Stiles…" Derek murmurou e se apoiou na mesa do computador, deixando sua cabeça repousar nos antebraços. "Não dá para tentar conversar com a pessoa que a família é acusada de matar seus pais!"

Stiles acenou levemente a cabeça, não querendo prolongar a quase briga, e arrastou sua cadeira para próximo de Derek, o deixando próximo o suficiente para que ele pudesse apoiar a sua cabeça nas costas de Derek.

Derek por sua vez ainda estava tentando se acalmar. Ele sabia que Stiles o tinha chamado para conversar a sós justamente com medo da sua reação, mas Derek não conseguia simplesmente não ficar alterado com os pensamentos de raiva que retornavam a atormentá-lo. Distraído, ele só notou a aproximação do outro menino quando Stiles já estava literalmente deitado nas suas costas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um perdido dentro do seu próprio mundo. Stiles suspirou suavemente enquanto levava seus braços a circularem a cintura de Derek, em um abraço terno. Derek não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ser abraçado por Stiles.

"Tem mais alguma coisa que você quer me dizer?" Derek perguntou tentando não deixar seu nervosismo chegar na sua voz, pois ele podia sentir que tinha mais alguma coisa que ainda estava incomodando Stiles. Misturado a essa incerteza ainda tinha o fato de Stiles estar abraçado a si de uma forma quase carinhosa. E por mais que ele tentasse se controlar nesses aspectos, ele ainda sentia borboletas voando loucamente no seu estomago ao ter esse tipo de contato com Stiles.

"A Melissa veio conversar com meu pai… E eu também já ouvi várias outras pessoas falarem isso, mas me dá uma raiva tão grande que-"

"Do que você está falando, Stiles?" Derek cortou antes que o Ômega ficasse ainda mais nervoso. Desencostando-se da mesa, Derek virou o corpo para ficar de frente para Stiles, mas mesmo assim ele permaneceu abraçado, deixando o rosto quase escondido atrás do ombro de Derek.

"Nada." Stiles murmurou, bruscamente levantando-se da cadeira e se jogou na sua cama.

Derek franziu o cenho tentando entender o comportamento repentino do outro.

"Stiles?" Ele chamou o nome do Ômega começando a ficar preocupado. "Tem certeza que não quer me contar o que está acontecendo?"

"Não." Stiles respondeu simplesmente, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

"Stiles…" Derek chamou com cautela. "É sobre meus pais ou é sobre alguma outra coisa?"

"Nenhum dos dois…" Stiles disse impaciente. "Eu já disse que não tem problema nenhum."

"Ok, cuzão. Fica aí fazendo birra." Derek disse exasperado. "Eu vou no mercadinho agora, quer que eu compre teu absorvente?"

"Compra que eu enfio na tua bunda." Stiles rosnou jogando o travesseiro em Derek. "E enfio ele pelo nariz até chegar lá."

"Não vai mesmo me dizer?"

"Não." Stiles respondeu indiferente.

"Pois etão, estou indo!" Derek disse pegando sua mochila e indo em direção a porta. Ele já estava quase fechando quando Stiles o chamou. "Que é?" Ele respondeu sem muita paciência.

"Tu vai fazer o que depois?"

"Porquê?" Derek perguntou curioso vendo Stiles se remexer em cima da cama.

"Porque eu to perguntando!"

Derek rolou os olhos e tentou fechar a porta de novo.

"Derek!"

"O que é, Stiles?"

"Aluga Todo Mundo em Panico 2, pra gente assistir?" Stiles pediu com a voz contida de timidez.

Derek voltou a entrar no quarto, pegou o travesseiro e jogou de volta em Stiles.

"Ok, eu alugo. Mas antes eu tenho que ir deixar o que a Sarah pediu para eu comprar. Ai depois eu volto pra cá, merdinha."

"Bundão."

"Florzinha."

"Cabeça de nó."

"Tem certeza que não precisa de absorvente? Eu acho que tu está na TPM."

"Vai te fuder, Derek! Só betas tem TPM, idiota…" Stiles disse impaciente. "Vai logo! Que aí da tempo de nós fazermos o trabalho de geografia de amanhã!"

"Ok, ok." Derek respondeu rindo e saiu do quarto de Stiles, tentando ser tão silencioso quanto ele e Stiles tinham sido antes de entrarem. Ele já estava quase chegando na porta da sala, quando o Alfa chegou na sala.

"Você vai voltar hoje?" John perguntou desinteressado, mas sorriu ao perceber o coração acelerado de Derek. "Eu sei que você estava aqui, Derek. Eu não sou surdo… De qualquer jeito, eu teria apreciado que você tivesse falado comigo antes de entrar no quarto do meu filho."

"Desculpe, Alfa." Derek pediu engolindo em seco.

"Nah! Quando eu souber que você tem segundas intenções com ele e mesmo assim entrar escondido, aí sim você teria problemas comigo, rapaz." O Alfa-Prime disse sério e ameaçador.

Derek sentiu uma gota de suor escorregar pela sua testa.

"Sem segundas intenções, Alfa." Derek respondeu rapidamente.

"Espero que continue assim, seria uma pena eu te proibir de vir aqui em casa."

"Sim, senhor."

"Então, você ainda vai voltar hoje?"

"Sim, senhor…" Derek respondeu ficando ainda mais envergonhado. "Eu vou alugar um filme pra eu e Stiles assistir…"

"Tudo bem, então. Boa tarde, Derek." John disse com um aceno e andou na direção da cozinha.

"Boa tarde, senhor."

Só depois que ele já estava longe da casa dos Stilinski foi que Derek soltou a respiração que ele nem sabia que estava prendendo.

-#-

Na manhã seguinte, foi difícil para Derek voltar a agir como antes perto de Allison. Stiles volta e meia o olhava irritado por Derek sempre evadir qualquer tentativa de conversa que Allison tentava ter com ele durante a hora do almoço.

Sério, quem poderia culpá-lo?

Stiles aparentemente. Já que ele sofreu da mesma forma que Derek, mas que mesmo assim não deixava que as pessoas excluíssem Allison das conversas e dos grupos de trabalho. E na sua maneira impertinente incentivava o romance entre ela e Scott.

A situação se prolongou por longas e inconfortáveis três semanas até um dia que Stiles e Scott estavam fazendo um trabalho no outro laboratório e Derek acabou tendo que dividir sua mesa com Allison. Após alguns minutos de inconfortável silêncio, Allison repentinamente ficou de frente pra ele e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas tudo o que saiu foi um suspiro resignado. Outros tortuosos minutos se passaram até que Allison criasse coragem para dizer algo.

"Eu sei que é difícil, ok?" Allison sussurrou. "Eu estou extremamente a par com o que a minha família chegou a fazer nos tempos que eles perderam a disputa na mudança de conselho. Mas eu nunca concordei com nada do que eles faziam. Meu pai também não concordava, por isso que fomos embora da cidade quando meu avó… Enfim, foi uma época ruim para todo mundo inclusive pra mim." Allison parou um pouco e voltou a ficar de frente para a mesa e de lado para Derek. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sei que eu não tenho nem o direito de pedir desculpas pela sua família, mas eu não sou a minha família, ok?"

Derek virou o rosto para olhar para Allison. Ele não tinha como perguntar se ela sabia que a família dela tinha matado a dele, sem entregar o sigilo da investigação. Mas… Como saber se ela estava envolvida ou não? Provavelmente nunca...

"Me desculpe." Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer sem que fosse mentira. "Eu vou demorar um pouco para me acostumar a não ligar você a sua família…"

"Ok." Allison respondeu com um sorriso triste. "Eu posso entender… Mas é que às vezes eu sinto que você se afasta de Stiles porque eu estou com ele e eu não queria… Eu não quero atrapalhar a relação de vocês por causa disso."

Derek arregalou os olhos, surpreso ao escutar o que Allison dizia.

"Nós não temos uma relação, Allison." Ele disse rapidamente. "Eu sou tão amigo dele, quanto Scott é."

Allison ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas, olhando para ele desconfiada. "Derek, todo mundo na escola pensa que vocês estão ficando e que não assumiram o namoro ainda porque Stiles é o filho do Alfa-Prime…" Ela disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios, porém, mais verdadeiro do que o seu anterior.

"Todo mundo?"

"Todo mundo."

"Stiles sabe disso?" Ele perguntou diminuindo ainda mais o seu tom de voz.

"Ele sabe, sim…" A beta confirmou acenando a cabeça.

"O que ele te disse sobre isso?" Derek perguntou alarmado.

"Ele mandou eu ir me fuder… Maaas ele ficou completamente vermelho na hora."

"Vermelho?" Ele perguntou desconfiado. "Vermelho de raiva? Vermelho... Como?"

"Como assim vermelho como?" Allison perguntou tentando esconder a risada. "Só tem um tipo de vermelho…" Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso, mas cortou quando Derek já abria a boca para retorquir. "Sim, vermelho de vergonha. Esse vermelho."

Derek mordeu furiosamente a tampa da caneta, enquanto seus pensamentos davam voltas.

"Eles estão esperando só uma prova pra começar a fofocar abertamente sobre isso." Allison disse antes de voltar a responder o exercício.

"Não tem como ter provas porque não tem nada rolando entre nós dois…" Derek respondeu com um meio rosnado.

"Isso é o que você diz…" Allison cantarolou piscando um olho para Derek, que deliberadamente estava muito concentrado em seu exercício para prestar atenção para as insinuações de Allison.

Quando chegou na hora do almoço, porém, foi Stiles quem prolongou a conversa.

"Seja lá o que Allison falou pra você, eram tudo mentira. Mentiras. Mentiras em todos os lugares." Stiles murmurou enquanto eles andavam com as bandejas até a mesa.

"Ela não me disse nada…" Derek se fingindo de desinteressado, dando de ombros, enquanto se sentava na cadeira oposta a Stiles.

"Não foi o que ela me disse." Stiles enfatizou socando uma mão cheia de batatinha frita na boca.

"Me desculpe se eu não estou nem aí…" Derek disse impaciente. "Eu preferiria que nós conversássemos sobre outras coisas ao invés de ficar falando sobre as fofocas que falam da'gente!"

"O problema é que eles não vão parar nunca!" Stiles respondeu irritado.

"Eu nunca uma." Derek insistiu.

"Eu escutei as malditas fofoqueiras conversando com meu pai ontem! Elas acham que eu devia começar a responder a cortejos dos Alfas certos!" Stiles disse horrorizado. "Porque primeiro: quem caralho hoje em dia faz cortejo?! E mesmo se eu quisesse me casar com alguém aos 16 anos de idade, o que não vai acontecer por sinal, que direito elas têm de dizer quem é o Alfa certo pra mim?!"

Ok.

Derek tentou pensar racionalmente. Esse assunto estava afetando Stiles em níveis bem maiores do que ele pensava… Aparentemente Stiles já sabia dessas fofocas há um longo tempo, mas não tinha comentado nada com Derek. Mas agora que Derek estava sabendo parecia que ele estava desabafando toda a raiva contida.

"Você acha que seu pai vai dar ouvidos a essas fofoqueiras?" Derek perguntou tentando soar complacente.

"Lógico que não! Se ele se quer pensar nisso eu fujo de casa!" Stiles disse com raiva.

Derek pensou um pouco antes de dizer algo em seguida, mas era pouco tempo para ponderar todas essas novas informações. "Mas seu pai não vai ser criticado por isso, né?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Que se foda se ele for… A prioridade dele é a felicidade do filho dele, não esses costumes ridículos…"

"Stiles…"

"Eu to falando sério, Derek. Eu já escutei muitas dessas velhas fuxiqueiras falando que não é certo eu ser amigo de um Alfa e trazer ele pra minha casa! Tem noção o quanto isso é frustrante pra mim?" Stiles questionou em um om melancólico. Com um suspiro, o Ômega apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e deixou seu queixo repousar no casulo entre suas mãos.

"Ontem quando eu saí pra ir no mercadinho e na locadora, teu pai falou comigo a respeito disso…" Derek confessou sentindo um rubor crescer no seu rosto. "Ele disse que enquanto nós permanecêssemos apenas amigos tudo bem para eu continuar sendo teu amigo…"

Por um momento Derek viu Stiles hesitar, mas logo o menino se recuperou e voltou a comer. Dessa vez em silêncio.

"Eu realmente não me importo com que os outros falam, sabe? Eu não quero que outras pessoas determinem com quem eu namoro ou o quê eu faço…" Stiles disse suavemente, a raiva de antes evaporada, o deixando apenas triste.

"Eu sei que você não vai deixar as pessoas te controlarem, Stiles." Derek respondeu com um meio sorriso. "Eu acharia que você está doente no dia que alguém conseguir passar pela sua teimosia…"

Stiles riu orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Ainda bem que você me conhece bem de mais…" Ele disse ainda sorrindo para Derek, que sorriu de volta.

-#-

Apenas dois dias depois de Derek ter descoberto que de fato haviam pessoas falando sobre a vida dele e de Stiles, ele desejava com todas as forças que ele nunca tivesse chegado a descobrir. Porque enquanto você não sabe que tem pessoas falando de você, você segue normal com a sua vida... Mas a partir do momento que alguém abre o seus olhos, você acaba se sentindo a pessoa mais neurótica do mundo, achando que a todo momento tem alguém falando de você. Qualquer pessoa que te olhar por mais de três segundos já entra automaticamente na sua lista de suspeitos. Quer dizer, fofoqueiros.

No terceiro dia da sua nova neurose, ele já estava ficando tão paranóico que preferiu ficar em casa ao invés de sair com Stiles e Scott para jogar basket. Um motivo a menos para pessoas falarem, certo? E foi por esse motivo que Derek estava tomando sorvete e assistindo o segundo filme do Exterminador do Futuro em uma tarde ensolarada de sábado, sozinho.

Ou assim ele planejava, pois à meio caminho para o final do filme, Stiles bateu na porta da frente carregando quase um quilo de jujubas e gominhas.

"Se lembra da parte em que eu disse que eu não ligava para o que as pessoas diziam sobre mim? Então, eu estava mentindo."

"Oi pra você também." Derek disse abrindo a porta para Stiles entrar. "O que foi que aconteceu?"

Stiles, ao invés de responder, continuou andando pela casa até se jogar na cama de Derek, roubar o pote de sorvete e incrementá-lo com metade do seu saco de jujubas.

"Pode ficar a vontade…" Derek disse irônico quando voltou para o seu quarto e viu Stiles lambuzando as jujubas no seu sorvete antes de comer. Ele pegou o controle debaixo do travesseiro e deu play no filme.

"Ta assistindo isso de novo?" Stiles perguntou, fazendo cara feia pra televisão onde Schwarzenegger matava todo mundo do cenário.

"Se veio na minha casa, fica calado enquanto eu assisto." Derek disse se deitando na cama ao lado de Stiles, pegando de volta travesseiro que Stiles tinha roubado... Mas não se passou segundos antes que Stiles voltasse a falar. "Poderia me lembrar o motivo da senhora estar aqui?" Ele cortou antes que Stiles continuasse a tagarelar.

"Aquelas malditas betas estavam lá!" Stiles desabafou com raiva.

"Na quadra do parque?" Derek tentou adivinhar.

"Não! Elas estavam no parque fuxicando… Mas quando viram eu e Scott elas nos seguiram e ficaram fazendo piadinhas enquanto nós jogávamos na quadra… Eu não aguentei e tive que sair de lá antes de xingá-las ou pior…"

Está vendo? A neurose de Derek não é uma neurose sem fundamentos… Se ele tivesse ido, ele teria de ter aguentado as fofocas também! Tudo bem que ficar em casa escondido não é a melhor das soluções…Mas...

"Porque eu juro:" Stiles continuou. "se eu escutar mais uma vez que eu deveria estar esperando pelo meu Alfa certo, eu esfaqueio alguém! Porque você sabe o que elas querem dizer com isso, Derek?" Stiles perguntou maniacamente. "Eles estão literalmente me chamando de puta! Puta. Eu, Stiles Stilinski. Eu que nunca nem beijei na minha vida, levo o nome de puta por passar meu tempo com meus amigos ao invés de se juntar ao covil delas pra fuxicar com um Ômega de respeito faria!"

Derek deliberadamente encheu a boca com gominhas para não ter que comentar nada.

"Nem de você elas deviam ter o direito de falar… Mesmo que você já tenha tipo, dezenas de namoradas! Só porque você sai comigo não quer dizer que eu sou uma delas também!" Stiles disse enquanto atacava o pote de sorvete.

"Hum… Stiles?" Derek chamou o nome do menino nervosamente.

"Que é?"

"Eu concordo com a parte que elas não têm direito de falar de mim… Mas você sabe que eu tipo, não tenho namoradas, né?"

"Não?" Stiles perguntou parando de comer. Ele virou de lado e olhou para Derek, esperando que o Alfa continuasse.

"Não." Derek disse dando de ombros.

"Mas você está ficando com ninguém?" Stiles perguntou incerto.

"Pra dizer bem a verdade…" Derek começou, mas não teve coragem pra terminar. Deixando Stiles ainda mais ansioso.

"O que? Me conta!" Stiles insistiu.

"Eu ainda sou bv." Derek confessou, desviando o olhar de Stiles que ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédulo.

"Você é bv?"

"Não me pergunte como se isso fosse muito difícil de acreditar!" Derek reclamou. "Você por um acaso já me viu com alguma menina ou menino?"

"Não…" Stiles responde lentamente, dando de ombros. "Eu assumi que você era… Discreto."

Derek olhou para o outro descrente.

"Todo esse tempo você achou eu estava ficando com garotas escondido?!"

"Sim…?"

Derek suspirou irritado e ignorando completamente o outro, ele voltou sua atenção para a televisão. Tentando parecer mais calmo, ele continuou comendo as jujubinhas e gominhas do saquinhos quando Stiles se sentou na cama ao seu lado.

"Derek?"

"Que é, Stiles?"

"Eu só queria saber como?!" Stiles perguntou como se estivesse a beira do desespero.

"Como o quê?" Derek perguntou impaciente.

"Como é que você conseguiu chegar aos 16 anos sem nunca ter beijado ninguém?!"

"Stiles, você tem 15… Não tá nem muito atrás de mim." Derek devolveu.

"Sim, mas eu sou Ômega… Você é um Alfa! Você devia sei lá, estar traçando toda a beta que você encontrasse pela frente!"

"Isso é meio preconceituoso vindo de você, Stiles." Derek disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que todo Alfa tem de ser assim?"

Stiles fez cara feia pra Derek quando percebeu a própria contradição da suas palavras.

"Ok, ok." Stiles disse resignado. "Mas você nunca nem tentou?"

Derek desviou o olhar de Stiles e ficou alguns segundos olhando para a televisão, antes de ter coragem de responder. "Eu fugi quando uma beta tentou me beijar…. E nunca mais tive coragem depois."

"Como é?" Stiles gargalhou incrédulo. "Mentira!"

"Vá se foder." Derek replicou irritado por ser motivo de piada para Stiles. Tudo bem que era bastante ridículo, ele tinha de admitir.

"Desculpe, desculpe." Stiles pediu tapando a boca para esconder o sorriso que ele não conseguia controlar.

"Vá se foder." Derek repetiu deixando seu rosto ficar pior do que uma pessoa que tivesse lambido um limão.

"Eu já pedi desculpa!" Stiles disse cutucando o Alfa. Ele até conseguiu ficar calado, mas com um sorriso malicioso ele se virou para olhar para Derek. "Se eu tentar te beijar agora, você vai fugir de mim também?"

Derek sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Como é?

"Derek?" Stiles chamou calmamente, passando a pontinha da língua pelo seus lábios.

"Não." Derek respondeu fracamente.

"Não o quê, Derek?" Stiles perguntou.

Derek sentiu como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento! Nada, nada atraente. Mas ele estava tão nervoso… Porque Stiles estava falando sobre isso?! Porque ele estava-

Derek sentiu os lábios úmidos de Stiles pousarem levemente sobre o seus e por reflexo ele deixou seus olhos fecharem. Stiles lentamente afastou seus lábios, mas ficou próximo o suficiente para que a respiração suave que ele soltava resvalasse sobre a pele sensível dos seus lábios. Abrindo os olhos, ele se viu frente a frente aos de Stiles, carregando expectativa e medo de rejeição tão forte que fazia Derek ficar zonzo, sobre-carregado de tantas emoções.

"Stiles…" Derek sussurrou com um segredo, ainda sem palavras.

Stiles fez os lábios deles se encontrarem novamente, pressionando-os mais forte contra o outro. Sentindo a maciez e o formato que deixava ambos desesperados por mais.

Mas ambos estavam perdidos!

Santo Deus! Como se beijava alguém? Ele já podia colocar a língua pra fora?

Colocar a lingua pra fora?!

Ele estava tentando beijar ou-

"Derek? Você ta em casa?!" A voz de Sarah soou alarmante ao ouvidos dos meninos que se afastaram rapidamente, Stiles caiu do outro lado do colchão numa tentativa abortada de sair da cama quando Sarah apareceu na porta do quarto. "Stiles?" Sarah perguntou surpresa ao ver Stiles sentado no chão do quarto.

Com as bochechas queimando em brasa, Stiles ergueu as mãos para cima e começou a se alongar.

"Sarah! Oi!" Stiles cumprimentou rapidamente. "Eu estava mostrando pra Derek umas posições novas de yoga que eu aprendi hoje!"

"Você faz yoga?" Sarah perguntou surpresa.

"Na escola!" Stiles respondeu sorrindo enquanto se levantava do chão. "Mas eu acho que já ta na hora de eu ir para casa… Sabe como é cansado e essas coisas… Ah a vida… Uma coisa né? A vida… Essas coisas que acontecem… Pois é… Sarah! Que bom revê-la! Até mais, sim? Até logo!"

Sarah e Derek viram Stiles dar um pequeno aceno e o escutaram correr pelas escadas e até finalmente sair da casa.

"Derek…" Sarah disse em um suspiro .

Derek não precisava de mais nada para saber que Sarah podia dizer exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo pelo cheiro do quarto carregado de ferormonios exalados pela excitação de ambos.

"Eu sei." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se afundar no seu colchão e não querer voltar para a realidade mais nunca.

-#-

Para não dizer que o mês de Setembro começou ruim… Bom, pode-se dizer que começou horrível.

No dia primeiro de setembro houve uma pequena comoção no cemitério de Beacon Hills. Pois no dia 1º de setembro há um ano atrás toda a família Hale havia sido enterrada. Derek, diferente das outras pessoas tinha passado o dia anterior no cemitério, pois sabia que ele não teria privacidade de chorar sozinho se viesse no dia seguinte. E ao invés ele preferiu passar o dia em casa, descansando no seu quarto sendo abraçado por James e Sarah que cuidaram dele como se ele fosse apenas uma criança, que todas as necessidades precisam ser providas e antecipadas.

Já estava tarde da noite, e ele estava apenas vagamente acordado quando ele sentiu a presença de Stiles no quarto dele. Ele queria despertar e falar com o outro, mas algo o prendia a cama, fazendo seus músculos ineficazes e seu corpo pesado como uma pedra.

"Shssh." Stiles sussurrou em seu ouvido, o fazendo se acalmar junto com o toque suave dele sobre seus cabelos. "A Sarah te deu calmamente pra te fazer dormir, Derek. Não lute contra o efeito, apenas descanse." Ele continuou sussurrando.

Derek soltou um suspiro como resposta antes de cair no mundo do sono.

No outro dia, ele acordou aos poucos. Ele sentia uma dor de cabeça horrível e seu corpo ainda estava dopado com a letargia do calmante. Lentamente, ele conseguiu se levantar da cama e seguir com sua rotina matinal.

"Você tem certeza que quer ir à escola hoje, Derek?" James perguntou cuidadosamente a ele, quando eles estavam tomando café da manhã. "Todo mundo vai entender se você preferir não ir hoje."

"Não." Derek respondeu melancólico, brincando com o cereal da sua tigela. "Eu tenho que aprender a superar."

"Tudo bem, mas não se esforce além da sua capacidade, ok?" James pediu, pondo uma mão no ombro do menino. "Se você sentir que não vai aguentar passar o dia inteiro, você vem para casa."

"Ta certo." Derek disse com um sorriso vago, deixando meia tigela de cereal de lado e pegou sua mochila, levantando-se da mesa.

Quando ele chegou a escola, e teve de encarar as outras pessoas, ele conseguiu se sentir menos oprimido do que no seu primeiro dia de aula. As pessoas ainda o olhavam vez ou outra como se para ter certeza se ele estava bem. Mas Derek sabia que eram apenas como tubarões esperando para que ele desse um sinal de fraqueza para poder atacar! Por isso ele fez o máximo para ficar longe do centro das atenções.

Tendo um horário bastante parecido com o de Stiles, não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse o Ômega o esperando com uma carteia vazia do lado.

Com o coração quase pulando pela garganta, ele se sentou ao lado de Stiles.

"Tá tudo bem?" Stiles perguntou em um sussurro.

"Ta indo…" Derek respondeu dando de ombros, vendo Stiles sorrir brevemente antes de voltar a sua atenção para o livro que ele estava lendo.

Se eles conversaram sobre o beijo que eles trocaram? Se eles ao menos conversaram? Ha! Impossível. Toda a vez que os dois ficavam sozinhos, era como se houvesse uma tensão tão densa que nem uma faca afiada conseguia cortar! Cada um planejando o próximo movimento, mas sempre tinha algo que aniquilava completamente a coragem de falar sobre o que ambos estavam se coçando para falar… E para fazer de novo. Porque de tudo eles não poderiam negar que a experiência tinha sido incrível para ambos. A sensação, o toque a excitação…

Urgh. Porque a vida não podia ser um livro de romance que tudo dava certo no final? Depois do primeiro beijo vinha a felicidade?

Derek já estava quase cortando os pulsos de tanta frustração! Ok, não cortando os pulsos… Mas quase lá. Até Scott e Allison tinha percebido que havia algo de errado com eles dois. Scott facilmente conseguiu ser convencido que era por causa do aniversário da morte do seus pais, mas Allison sabia que era algo realmente entre eles. Derek só dava graças aos Deuses que Sarah não tinha comentado nada sobre o dia do beijo ou tentado saber mais sobre o que tinha acontecido…

E a cada dia que passava, mais ele passava distante de Stiles. Se falando apenas quando todos estavam juntos ou assuntos sobre a escola. No passado estava ficando os finais de semana juntos, as noites de vídeo-game, as conversas intermináveis…

Ele estava tão distraído com a situação entre ele e Stiles que numa quinta-feira pela manhã, ele estava tomando seu café da manhã quando Sarah e James pararam se comer e ficaram esperando que Derek prestasse a atenção neles. Quando Derek sentiu o clima estranho, ele tirou sua concentração da televisão e olhou para seus pais adotivos com curiosidade.

"Daqui a dois dias vai ser seu aniversário…" Sarah começou hesitante. "Estávamos pensando se você gostaria de fazer alguma coisa aqui em casa, ou você prefere sair com Stiles e seus amigos…"

Derek se segurou para não mostrar nenhuma reação quando Sarah frisou o nome de Stiles.

"Ou se você prefere ter a casa só pra você e fazer alguma coisa…" James sugeriu esperando uma resposta de Derek.

E ele sinceramente não tinha nenhuma. Tantas coisas que ele tinha que resolver, e fazer uma festa de aniversário não chegava nem na sua lista de prioridades.

"Eu acho que prefiro sair com meus amigos mesmo." Derek respondeu meio nervoso. "Ir algum lugar, não sei…"

"Mas mesmo assim vamos fazer um bolo só para não passar em branco!" Sarah avisou com um sorriso, se levantando da mesa, ela beijou o topo da cabeça de Derek e desejou bom dia, enquanto saía para resolver outras coisas.

–

Na sua ida para escola, Derek tinha decidido que seria hoje que ele acertaria as coisas com Stiles. Nem que fosse para resolver deixar o beijo no passado e continuar com a amizade deles! Mas ele queria Stiles de volta e essa situação já devia ter sido resolvida há muito tempo!

Mas a vida não é um livro de romance… E o final feliz de Derek parecia que nunca iria chegar!

Quando Derek procurou Stiles nos quatro cantos da escola e não o achou, Derek não precisou nem ligar para Stiles para saber o porque dele ter faltado a escola. Já que em todas as aulas do dia ele estava de aviso com os professores... Como ele poderia ter esquecido que o estros de Stiles estava previsto para setembro? Mas cair tão perto do seu aniversário? Stiles não iria a esse e provavelmente em mais nenhum aniversário seu se o ciclo dele fosse regular.

Derek estava miserável.

O humor dele estava tão ácido que nem a expressão de filhote triste de Scott conseguiu melhorar seu humor. Ele queria socar alguma coisa urgentemente.

E é claro que Sarah deve ter ficado sabendo também, pois quando ele voltou para casa e a primeira coisa que ela disse foi "Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver.", Derek sabia que não. Nada ia ficar bem e que todos podiam se foder, obrigado!

Ele não estava nem um pouco surpreso que no dia do seu aniversário, ele estava sozinho no seu quarto comendo o bolo que apenas ele, Sarah e James tinham partido.

Scott tinha dito que Derek não tinha razão por estar com tanta raiva assim. E que ele estava agindo como um adolescente rebelde sem causa.

Foda-se Scott e foda-se adolescente rebelde sem causa. Ele tinha todo o direito de estar irritado sim! O processe se estiver incomodado!

Quando chegou no Domingo, Derek tentou usar o dia para se acalmar e colocar seu mundinho de volta ao eixo. No próximo dia, Stiles já estaria voltando para a escola e Derek iria voltar a falar com ele, eles conversariam e Derek não iria ficar ressentido ou em momento algum mostrar que ele tinha ficado com raiva de Stiles por causa do período que o clico estral dele tinha caído. O Ômega não tinha culpa. Não era e nunca será a Stiles que a raiva de Derek estaria direcionada.

Tudo bem que foi Stiles que o beijou em primeiro lugar. Mas eles resolveriam essa situação...

Ou assim Derek pensava.

Pode ficar com raiva você também, eu deixo. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas como já dizia Joseph Klimber… Ou o narrador da história de Joseph Klimber… Enfim.

Derek estava distraidamente jogando Mario Kart quando ele escutou uma batida na sua janela. Sem nem pausar o jogo, ele olhou de relance para a janela esperando ver algum passarinho ou coisa do tipo… Quando ele viu o rosto de Stiles esparramado no vidro da sua janela, sorrindo enquanto continuava a bater no vidro.

"Que merda?" Derek gritou em surpresa quando sentiu todo o seu corpo ir de contra ao chão. Ele estava tão abestalhado da cabeça que em sua pressa pra se levantar tropeçou no próprio pé.

"Derek?" Stiles chamou preocupado se esparramando ainda mais no vidro pra ver se Derek estava bem.

Se levantando rapidamente, Derek correu para abrir a janela. Sem esperar por nada, Stiles entrou pela janela e sorriu ao ver a cara de peixe morto que Derek estava fazendo.

"Oi." Stiles disse timidamente, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas tanto pelo exercício de se escalar por uma casa quanto de ficar de frente para Derek.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

"Nem um boa noite?"

"Stiles." Derek cortou impaciente.

"Eu vim te visitar." Stiles disse sorrindo malicioso, dando um passo par a frente, se aproximando mais de Derek.

E foi então que o cheiro do Ômega fez Derek gemer na mesma hora. Tão delicioso e forte que seu pau deu um pulso de vida.

"Stiles… O que você está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar em casa!" Derek disse se contorcendo para não e mexer ou se aproximar do outro. Ele não conseguiria se controlar… Por todos os Deuses…

"Eu já disse, Derek." Stiles disse se aproximando ainda mais. "Eu sei que não pode ser normal essa conexão que eu sinto com você. E eu sabia! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa!" Stiles disse sorrindo. "Eu acho que nós somos companheiros verdadeiros, Derek. Eu sei que nós somos!"

"Stiles…" Derek gemeu, sua mente ficando zonza e seu lábio doía de tanto ele morder. "Você não devia… Por favor, Stiles…" Derek pediu quase incoerente.

"Se…" Stiles hesitou pela primeira vez. "Se você quiser que eu vá, Derek, é só dizer… Mas eu não sei se eu consigo ficar mais algum tempo longe de você." Stiles murmurou. "Eu passei meu cio inteiro usando uma blusa que você esqueceu lá em casa… Eu até ia vir com ela, mas eu gozei tanto em cima dela que eu tive que deixar ela de molho…" Stiles continuou murmurando.

Derek devia fazer Stiles parar. Ele devia saber que as papilas dilatas do Ômega ainda mostrava o quanto alterado pelo cio ele estava. Que por ser mais velho, ele deveria saber que eles deviam esperar!

Mas como ele podia fazer isso se tudo o que Stiles dizia era verdade? Se ele conseguia sentir essas conexão intensa com Stiles… E se eles fossem companheiros verdadeiros como Stiles estava dizendo, ninguém poderia os separar…

Vendo que Derek não estava mais lutando contra a presença dele, Stiles avançou ainda mais para cima do Alfa e atacou. Com seu lábios, com suas mãos e todo o corpo. Seu corpo suado e ainda com alguns vestígios do seu frenesi de desejo, Stiles se esfregou contra o corpo de Derek, fazendo o Alfa sentir o quanto ele precisava daquilo. O quanto ele precisava de Derek e de mais ninguém.

"Stiles…" Derek gemeu mais uma vez, e diferente da primeira vez, a língua deles se encontraram perfeitamente. Não havia dúvida entre as duas mentes, não havia barreira que pudesse impedir o fluxo que fez Stiles ficar molhado e preparado para receber o Alfa. O seu Alfa.

Em poucos passos, eles já estavam em cima da cama. Uma mistura de membros suados e quentes.

Derek se deleitava ao sentir na sua pele as vibrações dos gemidos de Stiles.

"Você tem certeza mesmo?" Derek conseguiu perguntar pela a última vez.

"Sim, Derek." Stiles respondeu sinceramente. Igualmente a Derek ele tentou clarear seus pensamentos, e olhar diretamente nos olhos do Alfa que estava em cima do seu corpo. "Meu estros acabou hoje de manhã, eu estou aqui consciente. Não tem como formar uma mordida de ligação ou não tem risco de eu engravidar. Mas eu quero fazer isso. Porque eu sei que quando nós pudermos… Eu sei que nós vamos ficar juntos, Der."

Derek nunca desejou que Stiles estivesse tão certo quanto agora. Com um grunhido, ele voltou a beijar os lábios do seu Ômega.

-#-

O calor suave do sol de manhãzinha invadia o quarto ainda frio da noite.

"Derek?" Stiles sussurrou tentando fazer o Alfa acordar.

"Hum?"

"Eu vou ter que ir embora… São quase 06:00 da manhã! Eu tenho que ir ou alguém pode me ver." Stiles disse antes de se levantar da cama e começar a colocar as roupas amassadas da noite anterior.

"Tem certeza?" Derek pergunta sonolento, sua vontade era fazer Stiles continuar com ele na cama.

"Do quê?"

"Que não quer ficar aqui comigo?" Derek diz mordendo os lábios para não rir. Ele estava se sentindo tão feliz que parecia que estava deixando seu cérebro tinha ficado defeituoso.

"Você quer dizer ao meu pai que eu passei a noite com você?" Stiles perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas voltou para a cama, se aninhando ao lado de Derek.

"Bom, eu até teria coragem de dizer…" Derek respondeu dando de ombros. "Mas eu sei que você não poderia viver sem mim, e seria uma pena se eu morresse aos 17 anos…" Ele disse rindo.

Stiles riu contagiado por Derek, e depositou um selinho nos lábios dele. "Por falar em 17 anos… Eu nem cheguei a te dar parabéns…"

"Naaaah, precisa não." Derek disse dispensando o ar de desculpas de Stiles. "Foi uma confusão e eu sei que não foi culpa sua.."

"Eu sei, mas-"

"Sério, Stiles." Derek cortou suavemente o outro. "Pelos menos nós nos entendemos no final…?"

"Eu diria que foi um boom final." Stiles concordou sorrindo e se colando ainda mais ao corpo de Derek, puxando a cabeça do Alfa para perto da sua, o instigando a um beijo. Há quem se importaria com hálito matinal… Mas quando se é adolescente com uma libido alta… Não tem muita coisa que fique entre uma boa sessão de beijos com seu Alfa.

"Sério, eu tenho que ir." Stiles avisou, parando o beijo, mas ainda ficando perto o suficiente para que os lábios deles se tocassem.

"Eu sei." Derek responde com um suspiro. "Quando nós nos vermos hoje na escola… Eu… Eu ainda quero que nós continuemos sendo amigos, Stiles."

"E porque nós não seriamos?" Stiles perguntou momentaneamente confuso.

"Allison mesmo disse, quando eles tiverem uma prova do nosso relacionamento… E Se eles ficarem sabendo nós nunca mais vamos poder ficar juntos até no mínimo você fazer 18 e ainda quiser ficar comigo..." Derek confessou em um murmúrio.

"Derek, preste atenção, ok? Nós dois sabemos que não podemos assumir nosso relacionamento para ninguém. Por isso pode ficaR tranquilo, que eu vou seguir como se fossemos apenas amigos como antes…" Stiles o assegurou. "Eu me preocupo mais com você, sinceramente. Todo Alfa possessivo cabeça-de-nó que pode dar ataquinhos de ciúmes…"

"Cabeça-de-nó meu ovo…" Derek xingou irritado.

"Cabeça-de-nó meu ovo…" Stiles imitou o Alfa rabugento, rindo quando sentiu Derek morder o seu ombro.

Relutante, Stiles saiu do embraço de Derek e andou em direção a janela.

"Estou me sentindo mais um amante, saindo antes que outras pessoas vejam…"

"Não era você que queria ir embora?"

"Você não tem nenhum outro Ômega vindo no seu quarto não, não é?" Stiles perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Derek jogou seu travesseiro em Stiles, que com uma gargalhada presa na garganta, para não fazer barulho, saiu pela janela e andou pelo telhado até descer pelo cano da calha.

Derek sorriu enquanto se aninhava nos lençóis que cheiravam a ele e a Stiles.

Ele podia estar fazendo uma péssima decisão ao mudar o seu tipo de relacionamento com Stiles. Mas se houver consequências, é melhor ter vivido para se arrepender do que nunca ter tentado...


	5. Chapter 5

**Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Em algum momento da noite anterior, o cérebro de Derek tinha sofrido algum tipo de curto circuito permanente. Provavelmente na parte que controlava o funcionamento dos seus músculos da face, o fazendo ter espasmos musculares que pareciam sorrisos. Constantemente.

Ou era isso ou Derek estava pior do que um Alfa idiota depois de ter tido sua primeira vez com um Ômega e estar vivendo as maravilhas do primeiro amor.

Derek estava apostando todas as suas fichas no defeito no cérebro, mesmo. Porque era impossível para a sua boca não formar um sorriso toda a vez que ele via Stiles, ou apenas conseguia sentir o perfume do Ômega em um lugar que ele já tinha passado. Ou quando ele podia sentir o cheiro de Stiles nele mesmo. O que era o tempo todo. Ou seja? Ele estava sorrindo desde o momento que ele tinha se levantado da cama.

Isso provavelmente não era saudável… Você ser feliz de mais…

Quando ele desceu as escadas para tomar café, ele estava certo que iria ter de enfrentar no mínimo uma lição de moral ou no pior dos casos o Alfa-Prime esperando para castrá-lo. Mas novamente Sarah e James o surpreendeu.

"Bom dia." Derek cumprimentou timidamente enquanto enchia seu copo de suco.

"Bom dia." Sarah e James cumprimentaram calmamente. Sarah passou alguns segundos olhando para Derek, antes de sorrir para ele e continuar tomando o seu café.

"Sarah estava pensando em castração… Mas eu acho que seria caso só de um casamento forçado mesmo." James disse dando de ombros. "Eu acho que John não iria querer ter só um neto."

O suco que estava a meio caminho de ser tomado, foi parar em todas as direções contrárias a do estomago, do seu nariz ao inocente bolo que estava em cima da mesa.

"Vocês sabem?" Derek perguntou exasperado.

Sarah arqueou uma sobrancelha com cara de 'Você acha que eu sou idiota?'.

"Vocês não foram muito silenciosos ontem à noite…" James disse dando de ombros.

"A cama rangendo também foi uma dica…" Sarah incrementou.

"Ok! Eu já entendi!" Derek gritou desesperado cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Ele levou alguns segundos para se recuperar da sua mortificação para conseguir descobrir seu rosto e olhar para as duas pessoas na sua frente.

Sarah sorriu travessa enquanto parecia estar distraída passando geleia na torrada.

"Você pelo menos usaram proteção?" Sarah perguntou quase casualmente.

Derek até pensou em mentir… Mas era melhor conversar com confiança no que cada um dizia.

"Nós não usamos proteção." Derek confessou. "Stiles disse que tinha certeza que o ciclo dele tinha acabado antes de vir para cá."

"Ele tem mesmo certeza, Derek?"

"Ele disse que tinha." Derek repetiu.

"Então eu acho que nós não temos que nos preocupar." James disse. "Teria sido mais seguro, mas se o ciclo deve tinha acabado… Vamos torcer para que ele esteja certo."

Derek acenou a cabeça concordando. Quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, menos ele queria pensar. Ele preferia pensar que não haveria consequência nenhuma…

"Você sabe que nós só queremos ver vocês felizes, certo?" Sarah perguntou seriamente. "É por isso que nós temos que ser sinceros e dizer que foi sim imprudente de vocês dois, mas se vocês tomarem cuidado, eu não vejo porque me preocupar…"

Derek acenou agradecendo silenciosamente as palavras de Sarah.

"Mas eu recomendaria você tomar outro banho…" James disse com um sorriso quase malicioso.

"Está muito forte?" Derek perguntou sentindo suas bochechas entrarem combustão.

"Mais ou menos como se ele tivesse deitado e rolado em cima de você pra marcar o território dele." James respondeu ainda sorrindo. "As pessoas acham que os Alfas é que são possessivos… Ninguém leva em consideração que os Ômegas são muito mais."

"Se lembra daquela vez que-" Sarah começou como se fosse contar uma fofoca.

"Eu vou indo tomar outro banho." Derek disse e rapidamente se levantou da mesa, ansioso para chegar ao banheiro e não escutar o que mais os dois tinha para contar…

Ele estava pedalando calmamente quando viu Scott guardar a sua bicicleta e correr parar os braços de Allison. Ele sorriu se imaginando fazendo a mesma coisa com Stiles. Ele já podia escutar os murmúrios de surpresa que as pessoas fariam. Guardando a sua bicicleta, ele continuou sonhando acordado até sentir uma cutucada nas costelas.

Ele se virou e olhou para Stiles apoiado na bicicleta ao lado.

"Hey." Derek cumprimentou timidamente.

"Hey." Stiles respondeu e esperou Derek terminar de guardar a bicicleta para começar a andar. "Tem alguma coisa na sua cara." Stiles apontando para o canto da boca.

Derek franziu o cenho e passou a mão por toda a região da boca. "Saiu?"

"Hum... Só um pouco." Stiles falou pensativo. "Eu acho que vai ter que esfregar bem muito para tirar esse sorriso de idiota da tua cara." Ele disse dando de ombros, mas sorriu maniacamente quando viu a cara de traído de Derek. "Fecha a boca se não tu começa a babar."

Derek estreitou os olhos para o Ômega, que ainda ria na sua cara.

"Ó aí! 'Ta sorrindo de novo!" Stiles provocou e começou andar mais rápido... Para longe de Derek.

"Eu só não te bato porque é crime bater em um Ômega indefeso." Derek ameaçou seguindo Stiles, que astutamente seguia bem a frente do Alfa irritado.

"Indefeso são minhas bolas." Stiles disse dando o dedo para Derek.

"Ele começa me xingando, aí quando eu respondo ele fica irritado..." Derek murmurou irritado, fazendo Stiles rir. "Deve estar na TPM mesmo..."

Ele ganhou outro dedo médio.

–

O dia dos dois seguiu como se nada houvesse mudado... Bom, desconsiderando o fato que eles passaram semanas sem se falar ou até mesmo ficarem perto um do outro. Porque fazia tanto tempo que ninguém tinha visto os dois juntos, que quando Stiles e Derek apareceram lado a lado no refeitório, sorrindo e cochichando no ouvido do outro, as pessoa paravam de comer para olhar a cena.

E como essas pessoas não eram nada discretas, não demorou muito que isso não fosse despercebido pelos dois, que passaram a se conter na troca de contato. Mas isso só fazia eles ficaram mais ansiosos e conversarem ainda mais cochichado entre eles. Levantando ainda mais as suspeitas...

Derek e Stiles estavam quase terminando o lanche quando Allison e Scott sentaram-se à mesa, fazendo os dois ocupantes da mesa se olhar sem saberem o que conversar.

"Então vocês fizeram as pazes..." Scott disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Nós fizemos as pazes." Stiles concordou com o seu próprio sorriso. "Já estava na hora de Derek reconhecer que ele estava errado." Stiles disse com um tom desinteressado.

"Como é?" Derek perguntou sem entender.

"Mas até hoje eu não entendi o porquê de vocês terem brigado." Scott comentou olhando os dois amigos, com a aparência aliviada, mas ainda com um ar preocupado.

"Antes que ele fale mais alguma coisa, eu só queria deixar claro que _Derek _não reconheceu que estava errado porque ele não estava errado em primeiro lugar." Derek disse com dedinho levantado e tudo. "E ele quem invadiu meu quarto pedindo desculpas."

"_Stiles_ não foi pedir desculpa nenhuma. _Stiles_ foi esfregar na sua cara que você estava errado." Stiles se defendeu.

"Então eu acho que nós tivemos duas realidades diferentes... Porque pelo o que eu lembro _Stiles_foi esfregar outra coisa na minha cara..." Derek provocou.

"Eu acho que vocês realmente fizeram as pazes." Allison cortou antes que os dois continuassem a brigar. "E fico feliz por isso. Senti falta de vocês discutindo pela escola..."

"Isso não faz sentindo nenhum, Allison." Stiles disse confuso. "Primeiro que você nem deve ter dado falta da gente, eu sei que a senhora estava mais ocupada sendo entretida pelo Scott Jr."

"Stiles!" Allison grunhiu, ficando vermelha.

"E segundo, porque você sentia falta da mim e de Derek discutindo?" Stiles inqueriu.

"O que ela quis dizer," Derek falou antes que Allison respondesse. "é que você sendo um Ômega temperamental como você é, toda a conversa é uma discussão..."

"Se você falar mais alguma coisa sobre eu ser Ômega, Derek Benjamin Fawler-Hale, você vai se arrepender!" Stiles ameaçou.

"Ok, ok." Derek disse sorrindo levantando as mãos, se rendendo. "Eu só estava-"

Stiles estreitou os olhos desafiando Derek a terminar a frase com alguma piadinha.

"Ok, ok." Derek fungou triste, mas logo sorriu quando voltou a comer o seu sanduíche.

-#-

Derek estava distraído procurando algumas imagens para o trabalho de história quando sentiu Stiles sentar atrás dele na cama e lentamente se aproximar, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, fazendo arrepios correrem na pele do Alfa.

"Stiles…" Derek sussurrou o nome do Ômega, tentando fazer seu corpo parar de se arrepiar. Mas era impossível, já que Stiles não parava de mordiscar a pele sensível do seu pescoço, dando bastante atenção principalmente as suas glândulas, as responsáveis por excretar os ferormônios. A mesma glândula que recebe a mordida de união entre um casal Alfa e Ômega.

"Oi?" Stiles responde inocentemente, deixando sua boca passear até chegar à boca de Derek, sentindo os lábios macios e o hálito quente sobre a sua.

"Nós não temos um trabalho para terminar?" Derek perguntou tentando soar racional, mordendo os lábios para não gemer quando a língua de Stiles começou a lamber sua pele.

"Nós sempre temos um trabalho para entregar…" Stiles disse com desdenho. "Mas podemos fazer depois, Derek…"

Derek engoliu o seu protesto quando sentiu a mão de Stiles pousar na virilha, e dedos preguiçosos começando a abrir o zíper da sua calça jeans. Em um rosnado consumido de desejo, Derek puxou o braço de Stiles e fez o Ômega ficar na sua frente. Com outro rosnado, Derek se pôs em cima do corpo de Stiles, encaixando perfeitamente os dois quadris no outro, para fazer roçar ereção contra ereção.

Lentamente, Derek voltou a beijar Stiles, saboreando a boca do Ômega. Suas mãos rapidamente acharam o caminho do cós da calça de moletom de Stiles, fazendo o tecido deslizar pela pele macia, deixando amostra a semi-ereção do Ômega que já pedia por atenção.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Derek rastejou pelo corpo de Stiles até que ele ficasse cara a cara com as partes intimas de Stiles. Fazendo o Ômega abrir ainda mais as pernas, dando uma visão que muito Alfa pagaria para poder ver.

Stiles gemeu instantaneamente ao sentir o dedo indicador de Derek tocá-lo na sua área mais erógena.

"Pena que você não já não está mais lubrificando como ontem…" Derek murmura ao sentir a penetração de seus dedos seca demais para ser confortável para Stiles.

"Lubrificando..." Stiles imita a voz de Derek, com vergonha e irritado pela forma como Derek falou.

"Ou é lubrificando ou é _molhado_." Derek provocou sorrindo ao escutar o fungado irritado de Stiles, mas não querendo prolongar o assunto para ele poder chegar logo na parte importante. Leia-se caindo de boca na _parte_ importante. Ele sentiu o gosto de pele recém lavada e do cheiro exclusivo de Stiles, misturando-se na sua língua, buscando fazer Stiles ficar molhado o suficiente para seus dedos entrassem e penetrassem mais fundo e mais naturalmente evitando que o Ômega não sentisse dor.

"Derek…" Stiles gemeu se sentindo perdido em meio de tantas sensações, nervoso por não achar que estava preparado, olhando nos olhos do Alfa que continuava a estimulá-lo tão intimamente com a boca.

Derek teve deve prender a respiração ao ver Stiles excitado de pernas abertas na sua cama, com um ar de submissão que Derek sabia que ele só veria em ocasiões como essa. Stiles pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros de Derek e o puxou para cima, fazendo o Alfa ficar no mesmo nível da cabeça dele. Derek se deixou ser abraçado por Stiles, que precisava do afeto e aprovação naquele momento, e o abraçando na mesma intensidade que era abraçado.

E aos poucos Stiles pareceu ficar mais tranquilo, voltando da nuvem de sensações que ele parecia ter ficado perdido, friccionando sua ereção no estomago de Derek. Contando a Derek as palavras que a sua boca não conseguia mais pronunciar, mostrando que ele estava novamente pronto para eles continuarem.

Derek gostaria de continuar calmamente, mas tem sempre uma próxima vez para ir com mais calma... Nesse momento ambos estão ainda sentindo a tensão de meses da tensão sexual os deixando excitados demais. Mas ele ainda precisava ter certeza que Stiles estava preparado o suficiente. Quando ele já estava tentando penetrar seu terceiro dedo dentro de Stiles, o Ômega já estava implorando para alcançar o orgasmo, impulsionando seu quadril contra a mãos de Derek.

"Derek, cara, sério… Pode dar uma pressa aí?" Stiles balbuciou desesperado por mais. E finalmente pela primeira vez, Derek consegue localizar a parte mais sensível de Stiles, fazendo o menino xingar Derek ainda mais.

Stiles sentindo que já estava pronto até demais, se esticou um pouco até sua mão alcançar o pênis de Derek, enlaçando seus dedos na base, segurando o membro firmemente contra a palma da sua mão, o direcionando para entrar em seu corpo.

Derek gemeu ao ver sua ereção completamente enrijecida ser guiada até encostar na entrada avermelhada de tanta atenção que ele já tinha gasto nela. Pressionando um pouco mais, Derek teve de morder seu lábio inferior para não gemer com a sensação de ter a sua glande acomodada pelo canal quente e macio do Ômega.

"Derek." Stiles gemeu encorajando o Alfa a continuar a penetrá-lo. Derek aos poucos deixou seu quadril ir de encontro ao de Stiles, fazendo a união entre ambos ficar completa, sentindo o membro quente e rijo do Ômega encostar em seu abdômen.

Derek não conseguia acreditar em quão rápido Stiles se ajustava a ele, os músculos internos do Ômega se ajustando para acomodar o ritmo das suas estocadas. E o melhor de tudo era poder ver o quão incrível Stiles respondia ao ser empalado por seu pênis, a pele avermelhada da sua entrada agarrando-se ao seu membro com cada movimento que ele fazia. Sussurrando incoerências, ele começou a sutilmente trocar de posição, se afundando ainda mais no colchão, segurando as coxas de Stiles para que agarrassem a sua cintura.

A construção do orgasmo deles é lenta, pois toda a vez que eles sentiam o clímax se aproximar, eles se esforçavam para continuar mais um pouco, apreciar o prazer por mais tempo que fosse possível. O esforço fazendo ambos suarem e entrarem ainda mais no frenesi, curtindo o corpo do outro contra o seu.

Derek sabia que ele não ia aguentar mais muito tempo, sentindo arrepios correrem pela sua pele sensível e superestimada. Ele levou uma mão até o membro de Stiles masturbando-o com mais intensidade, não tratando o pênis do Ômega apenas como um objeto de decoração como alguns Alfas faziam, mas procurando dar a Stiles a mesma quantidade de prazer que ele estava sentido.

Com um gemido longo e gutural, Derek chegou ao orgasmos dentro de Stiles, deixando seu sêmen ser derramado fundo dentro de Stiles, fazendo seu cheiro ser impregnando nele por dentro e por fora.

Possessivo?

É nada…

Stiles não demorou muito para alcançar o seu próprio orgasmo, se derramando por entre os dedos da mão que não parava de estimulá-lo até o fim quando ele já estava beirando a super estimulação. Lentamente, Derek deixou seu membro escorregar para fora de Stiles, sem se importar muito com a sujeira que eles estavam fazendo, trazendo o menino para ficar abraçado a ele.

Respirando profundamente a fim de normalizar sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos, Derek ficou olhando o rosto calmo de Stiles. Ambos apenas enroscando ainda mais um no outro, ficando literalmente um único corpo o centro da cama.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar." Stiles sussurrou quase em deslumbramento.

"O quê?"

"Os nossos cheiros…" Stiles respondeu. "Você não consegue sentir?"

Derek conseguia… E até bem demais.

"Consigo e isso me deixa doido." Ele confessou. "Quando você começou a exalar os primeiros sinais do seu ciclo, eu pensei que eu ia ficar insano sem conseguir parar de pensar em você…"

"Eu acho que isso foi coisa mais romântica que você já me disse, Derek." Stiles disse em um muxoxo, fazendo Derek rolar os olhos.

"Como você chegou na conclusão que nós somos… De verdade, um para o outro?" Derek perguntou se sentindo envergonhado. Ele nunca teria suspeitado que eles pudessem ser o que mulheres sonhadoras chamariam de "alma gêmeas", e ele estava sendo homem suficiente para admitir que nunca iria chegar a essa conclusão…

"Bom, os cheiros só não funcionam para Alfas, sabia né?" Stiles disse irônico. "Eu também estava sendo capaz de sentir uma mudança na forma como eu sentia teu cheiro… Como se meu Ômega finalmente abrisse os olhos e visse você como um Alfa pra mim… Foi bastante esquisito." Stiles riu ao reviver suas lembranças. "Mas aí quando eu cheguei nesse segundo ciclo, eu percebi que não era simplesmente qualquer Alfa que mudou a forma como eu sentia o cheiro deles… Por mais que eu tentasse ver diferença, pra mim eles continuavam os mesmo… Menos você." Stiles disse sorrindo quase docemente.

"Nossos cheiros ficaram como se fossem feitos para serem misturados juntos." Derek comentou se deixando levar quando suas mãos buscaram o calor do corpo de Stiles, e as deixou vagar pelas costas macias do Ômega.

"Justamente." Stiles concordou grunhindo, se deliciando com a carícia dada. "Eu sabia que não podia ser coincidência… Quando eu fui pra tua casa aí… Eu fiquei literalmente cego e não consegui ver mais nada…"

"Cego?" Derek perguntou zombando de Stiles.

"Vá se foder."

"Eu acho que é amor..." Derek gargalhou se agarrando ainda mais a Stiles quando ele tentou se desvencilhar do abraço após ser zombado. E como não conseguiu, Stiles acabou desistindo e voltou a abraçar o Alfa.

"Eu estava pensando…" Stiles começou a dizer assim que estava confortável nos braços de Derek novamente. "Eu tive uma tia que estava muito apaixonada por um cara, tipo muito mesmo. Mas aí, eu acho que uns anos depois dela casar com o meu tipo, ela conheceu o companheiro dela e entrou tipo em depressão porque não sabia o que fazer…"

"Sério?" Derek perguntou surpreso, ele nunca tinha escutado nenhum caso de pessoas que tenham conhecido seus companheiros enquanto estivessem apaixonadas por outra pessoa e ter de escolher entre os dois…

"Foi." Stiles respondeu. "Mas aí esse cara, eu acho que o nome dele era Mark, o companheiro verdadeiro dela, acabou renunciando o laço entre os dois deixando ela livre para continuar com o meu tio… Mas aí como você deve imaginar, ela passou mais um tempão em depressão porque o lobo dela sentiu a rejeição do companheiro dela e ficou quase irracional… Mas meu tio persistiu e eles acabaram juntos e felizes no final!" Stiles disse levantando os braços pra comemorar.

Derek passou alguns minutos só imaginando como seria passar por tudo o que a tia de Stiles tinha passado...

"Você tem Bon Air?" Derek perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio. "Teu quarto vai precisar se você não quiser que teu pai suspeite."

"Uma lata inteira de Bon air e uns três banhos para que ele não sinta o cheiro…" Stiles concordou rindo. "Mas e Sarah e James?"

"O que é que tem eles?"

"Eles sabem?"

"Sabem sim." Derek respondeu, até porque não havia motivos para mentir. "Sarah ficou meio que desconfiada naquele dia do beijo… Mas ela não falou nada comigo até hoje de manhã quando bom, não havia como negar que tinha acontecido algo."

"E tu falou o quê?" Stiles perguntou levemente preocupado se poderia ter havido alguma briga.

"Eles me lembraram que castração é sempre uma opção".

"Lógico."

"Casamento forçado…"

"Maravilha!"

"Enfim…" Derek disse perdendo a paciência "Eles disseram que nós podemos ficar juntos se fomos responsáveis e não levantarmos muita bandeira."

"Sério?" Stiles perguntou realmente surpreso.

"Foi sim, eu fiquei surpreso também. Eles estão literalmente indo de contra o seu pai… Eu não sei se isso será muito ruim para eles quando o seu pai descobrir..."

"Não se preocupe que eu não vou deixar nada acontecer, ok?" Stiles prometeu com um sorriso, fazendo Derek chacoalhar a cabeça desmerecendo a frase.

"De qualquer forma eu acho que nós podemos fazer isso…" Derek disse incerto. "Você quer continuar, né?"

"Claro que sim!" Stiles respondeu entusiasticamente. "Além de nos sermos melhores amigos nós agora seremos melhores amigos que tem orgasmos juntos! Quão foda isso pode ser?"

Derek gargalhou contagiado pela animação de Stiles.

"Somos amigos coloridos?" Derek perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, fazendo Stiles ficar um pouco pensativo.

"Por enquanto sim… Derek?" Stiles sussurrou ficando ainda mais sério. "Eu acho que se der certo, eu acho que nós podemos ser namorados, sabe? Teria algum problema?"

"Não, não tem." Derek sorriu. "Eu acho que seria legal ter um namorado." Ele disse dando ombros, fingindo estar desinteressado.

"_Legal_?" Stiles zombou. "Eu acho que você quis dizer maravilhoso, gostoso… hunf!" Stiles começou a listar quando foi atacado pela boca de Derek, que mais ria do que prosseguia com o beijo. Quando ambos finalmente se puseram a parte para respirar, Derek lambeu seu lábios com uma expressão pensativa.

"Eu poderia dizer _delicioso_."

"Delicioso?" Stiles pergunta fracamente, sentindo sua ereção voltar a vida.

"Por qualquer dúvida, eu acho que seria bom dar uma repetida pra confirmar..."

"Eu concordo!" Stiles disse no mesmo momento.

-#-

Acontece que Stiles realmente descreveu a relação deles. _Melhores amigos compartilhando maravilhosos orgasmos_. Os beijos, os toques, o sexo… Tudo parecia que fazia parte de um sonho. O meses de outubro e novembro passaram em um piscar de olhos, ambos entretidos um no outro para perceber que os boatos entre a relação dos dois só tinham aumentado. Quando Derek e Stiles acabaram escutando pela primeira vez uma fofoca sobre a relação deles um dia, a única coisa que Stiles fez foi mandar eles se foderem. O Alfa-Prime por sua vez ficava em silêncio quando alguém o parava para falar sobre a amizade do seu Ômega e um Alfa. Derek era grato quando John apenas chacoalhava a cabeça e dispensava a pessoa, mas quando John olhava seriamente para ele às vezes, Derek tinha quase certeza que ele já sabia da relação dos dois, mas mantinha silêncio.

Eles sabiam que deviam não dar tanta bandeira, que se eles fizessem tudo direito eles podiam namorar em paz, mas era difícil de cumprir já que Stiles não queria fazer as coisas sem Derek e Derek não conseguia se divertir sem Stiles. E eles davam graças aos Deuses por Scott ter arranjado Allison ou eles teriam um grande problema dividindo o tempo entre ser melhores amigos e compartilhar maravilhosos orgasmos... Scott e Allison estavam por sua vez submergidos no inicio de relação e era raro o momento que eles passavam junto de Stiles e Derek. Eles não podiam culpar os dois visto que ele estavam da mesma forma. Mas algumas vezes eles até conseguiam sair os quatro juntos, Allison e Scott de mãos dadas enquanto Stiles e Derek ficavam os mais próximos que podiam um do outro.

O final de ano foi tranquilo para Derek, mas ele passou quase o tempo todo ficando preocupado apenas com Stiles e suas notas baixas. O Ômega estava cada vez mais com problemas de concentração além de sempre estar meio sonolento. Tanto que virou rotina Derek ligar para Stiles até que se ele levantasse quando John não estava em casa para despregar Stiles da cama. As férias vieram como uma benção para Stiles, que cada vez não tinha mais vontade ir pra escola.

Quando as aulas acabaram, eles passavam todos os dias juntos jogando videogame, assistindo filme ou jogando outros jogos de tabuleiro… Qualquer coisa que fosse dentro de casa no conforto de uma cadeira ou de uma cama. Já que Stiles não tinha muita disposição para jogar basquete ou lacrosse com Derek e Scott. O único exercício que o preguiçoso fazia era sair para passear na forma de lobo com Derek pela floresta.

O Yule foi uma época difícil para Derek, mas ele conseguiu dar alguns sorrisos ao longo da noite. Todos estavam na casa de Melissa, fazendo os últimos detalhes na decoração e ajudando a terminar o farto jantar de Yule. Derek quando não estava ajudando na decoração ficava ao lado de Stiles na mesa, ambos babando com o cheiro da comida que vinha da cozinha. Era quase tortura fazer todo mundo esperar à meia noite. Maldade!

Tudo parecia que iria correr bem durante o ano novo, mas Derek ficava mais preocupado com a saúde de Stiles. Ele já tinha até mesmo procurado saber sobre tumores cerebrais ou labirintite… Qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar a falta de disposição e suas constantes enxaquecas. E sua preocupação aumentou ainda mais já que o estros de Stiles ainda não tinha chegado e eles já estavam nos último dias de dezembro. Tudo bem que muitos Ômegas achavam extremamente irritante ter seu estros a cada três meses, mas para o ciclo não acontecer havia algo errado na imunidade do Ômega.

Era véspera do ano novo, quando Derek foi passar o dia com Stiles. Eles estavam aproveitando o friozinho da noite de inverno, um filme qualquer passando na televisão, o baralho esparramado pela cama quando a conversa começou a ficar séria. Stiles que não demonstrava estar tão preocupado como Derek, mas acabou concordando em pesquisar com Derek sobre ciclos atrasados nos livros que Stiles tinha das aulas exclusivas para Ômegas.

"Stiles." Derek chamou a atenção do outro que estava do outro lado do quarto, folheando uma revista. Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça do Alfa enquanto relia o paragrafo do livro.

"O que foi , Derek?" Stiles perguntou preocupado ao sentir a tensão no ar. Ele se levantou da cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Derek na cama. Stiles olhou de relance a página que Derek estava olhando e se virou para Derek confuso da reação dele.

"Na nossa primeira vez…" Derek disse engolindo em seco. "Você disse que tinha certeza que seu ciclo tinha passado."

Stiles acenou rapidamente, mas hesitou vendo Derek continuar com a expressão concentrada. "O que é que tem?"

"Eu acho que ele não tinha terminado completamente, Stiles."

"O que você está falando?" Stiles perguntou inconscientemente prendendo a respiração. Ele não era burro… Lá no fundo ele já tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser.

"Aqui está dizendo que _nenhum Ômega excreta lubrificação natural quando não está no ciclo_. _Sem exceções." _Derek frisou.

Stiles ficou em silêncio tentando lembrar de todas a informações que ele já tinha recebido na sua vida. "Eu lembro que podia ter alguns vestígios, Derek. Eu acho que o livro está falando de coisas como semanas antes ou depois do ciclo." Stiles disse tentando conter o seu desespero.

"Eu lembro, Stiles. Nós não precisamos usar o lubrificante naquela noite, Stiles. Você estava… A quantidade não parecia ser vestígio…" Derek disse largando o livro em cima da cama, esfregando seu rosto cansado. "Seu ciclo ainda não tinha terminado, Stiles."

"Mas eu tinha parado de lubrificar! Eu passei a tarde _inteira_ sem sentir nada!" Stiles protestou. "Quando chegou a noite, eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro do ciclo, mas não tinha mais nenhum efeito em mim, Derek. Eu tenho certeza que tinha terminado!"

"Mas os sintomas… Eu vi que a maioria tem enjoos e alterações no paladar, mas muitos tem os mesmos sintomas que você está tendo!"

"Eu não posso estar! Seja lá o que você tenha lido, Derek! _Eu não posso_." Stiles gritou com raiva, pegando o livro e jogando no outro lado do quarto.

"Stiles…" Derek chamou, mas Stiles bateu a porta do quarto e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Sem saber o que fazer, Derek juntou as suas coisas pelo quarto de Stiles e seguiu para casa, cada passo parecendo que ele estava flutuando em um dimensão paralela.

Três horas depois, Stiles mandou uma mensagem de texto.

_Meu teste deu positivo._

* * *

_TADAAAAA! E agora? Derek vai pirar? Vai ficar feliz? Triste? Sugestões de como você queria que Derek reagisse?_

_Ah, eu queria gradecer a Nani por ter me deixado um comentário. s2 Muito obrigada minha fofa, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e mais feliz ainda pelos elogios que você me deixou! Muito obrigada! s2_


	6. Chapter 6

**Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Derek agradeceu, pela primeira vez, a existência da tradicional festa de virada de ano organizada na praça principal de Beacon Hills. Pois assim ele finalmente poderia se encontrar com Stiles, que também iria. Conseguindo fazer com que Sarah e James fossem antes para a festa sem esperar por ele, Derek sentou-se no sofá da sala e tentou usar o tempo sozinho para se acalmar e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Após Stiles ter enviado a mensagem avisando a Derek da gravidez, ele desligou o celular e não tinha ligado ele nenhuma outra vez durante todo o dia. Derek sabia disso porque ele ligava constantemente na esperança que Stiles atendesse. Ele não tinha mandado nenhuma mensagem pois sabia que era inútil, e também não foi visitá-lo pois sabia que forçar uma visita seria pior ainda para o estado emocional de Stiles. Mas ele precisava que Stiles pelo menos falasse com ele.

Ele precisava desesperadamente de Stiles.

E é por isso que ele tinha de se acalmar...

Porque ele não sabia o que pensar, e ele precisava pensar em algo! Quando ele recebeu a notícia confirmando que ninguém da sua família tinha sobrevivido ao incêndio, ele tinha simplesmente fechado sua mente contra o mundo, se recusando a pensar racionalmente ou se quer continuar vivo... Porém, receber a notícia que seu amigo de infância, e quase namorado, estava grávido e que o filho era dele… Sim, era uma notícia bastante chocante, mas ele não poderia ter a luxúria de se fechar para o mundo. Ele tinha agir e arcar com suas responsabilidades, porque de forma nenhuma ele iria deixar Stiles sofrer sozinho. Mesmo se o filho não fosse dele e o filho da puta do Alfa tivesse abandonado Stiles, Derek seria capaz de parar de respirar se isso impedisse Stiles de sofrer.

Derek rosnou só de imaginar a possibilidade de Stiles estar grávido de outro Alfa.

E é por isso que não havia mais como negar…

Derek estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Stiles. E ele só tinha de arranjar alguma forma de confessar isso a Stiles e mostrar que eles podiam enfrentar isso juntos! E que mesmo o futuro deles entrando em todas as piores possibilidades, eles poderiam ficar bem no final porque eles teriam um ao outro.

"Isso está parecendo mais com uma fala de novela mexicana…" Ele disse rindo de si mesmo pela cafonice dos seus próprios pensamentos… Mas eles não era impossíveis, e disso Derek sabia. Eles se conheciam desde que eram filhotes, eles eram amigos, eles se gostavam… E há três meses eles vinham experimentando essa nova fase do relacionamento que tinha dado tão certo que Derek não conseguiu imaginar que eles não continuariam!

Respirando fundo, ele se levantou do sofá em um único impulso. Era agora ou nunca…

Tendo certeza de fechar a casa inteiramente, ele seguiu tranquilamente pelas ruas frias e desertas de Beacon Hills. Quem não estava na praça, tinha viajado para casas de parentes ou fazia sua própria festa particular perto do aquecedor dentro de casa. Duas quadras antes de chegar, ele já podia ouvir a música alta e animada, alguns grupos de pessoas dançando e algumas tendas com comidas. Ele pegou seu celular mais uma vez, mas novamente o celular de Stiles deu desligado.

Ele sorriu para os anciãos, acenou para os colegas da escola e timidamente devolveu o abraço de algumas betas que se ativaram contra ele desejando feliz ano novo.

Parando em uma simples tenda decorada com ramos de trigo, ele pegou três bolinhos frios de carne e lentilhas, sorrindo para Dona Martha, agradecendo. Ele continuou andando pelos grupos de pessoas até encontrar Sarah e James conversando com duas outras mulheres que ele não conseguia reconhecer quem eram. E já estava andando na direção deles quando, após mais uma olhada atenta as pessoas ao seu redor, ele finalmente conseguiu encontrar a pessoa que ele verdadeiramente procurava.

Stiles estava conversando com Allison do lado da tenda de frutas da mãe de Scott.

Falar com Stiles? Ou ir para junto de Sarah e James? Arriscar ser rejeitado ou esperar as coisas acalmarem mais um pouco?

Rapidamente ele fez sua decisão e seguiu na direção de Sarah e James, mas continuou olhando para Stiles enquanto andava. E já estava quase virando o rosto quando Allison percebeu seu olhar e acenou para ele, o fazendo acenar e sorrir em resposta. Stiles porém, desviou seu rosto antes que seus olhos se encontrassem.

Derek provavelmente tinha tomado a decisão certa de não ir falar com Stiles agora. Engolindo em seco, ele continuou andando.

Quanto mais pessoas chegavam, mais a festa ficava barulhenta e animada. Mais pessoas para cantar, gritar e conversar… Fazendo Derek querer ter por um momento essa animação toda que eles compartilhavam. Mas ele estava tão preocupado, que ele só conseguia pensar no que iria falar com Stiles no momento em que eles se encontrassem.

Cinco minutos para meia noite e Derek não estava nada melhor do que ele estava à dez minutos atrás, ou a meia hora… Ele só conseguia ficar mais nervoso. Quanto mais ele tentava, sua ansiedade só piorava ao invés de se acalmar!

Tentando se afastar um pouco, ele se sentou em um pequeno banco de madeira na extremidade da praça, conseguindo assim se distrair ao ver as pessoas interagindo umas com as outras.

Alguém gritou a contagem regressiva de quinze segundos, e as centenas de vozes começaram segundo a segundo se unirem na contagem. Fazendo o número 10 soar quase estrondoso.

Braços circularam seu corpo, de lado, em um abraço forte. Pego de surpresa, ele não soube como reagir ao olhar espantado para a cabeça de cabelos castanhos que repousava em seu peito.

_"Oito!"_

Stiles.

Stiles estava o abraçando tão fortemente que quase o deixava com dificuldade para respirar.

"Stiles?" Derek chamou sentindo seu coração disparar.

_"Seis!"_

"Se você abraçar a pessoa que você ama durante a virada, você terá garantido mais um ano de felicidade com ela." Stiles disse com a boca grudada em seu ouvido.

_"Feliz 2003!"_ A multidão gritava entre si, completamente eufórica com os barulhos dos fogos de artificio.

O coração de Derek explodia em seu peito mais forte do que qualquer fogo de artificio.

"Stiles…" Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, puxando Stiles ainda mais contra o seu corpo. "Stiles…" Derek murmurou se deixando esvaziar de todos os seus pensamentos ruins e negativos. Stiles estava com ele.

"Derek." Stiles respondeu, claramente compreendendo que Derek demoraria um pouco para conseguir sair do seu transe, ou melhor, do seu estado de choque. "Eu queria um tempo pra pensar… Eu quero um tempo para pensar. Mas eu queria ainda mais virar o ano com você…" Stiles confessou com a voz cansada.

"Obrigado por ter começado o ano novo comigo, Stiles." Derek respondeu sinceramente. Timidamente, após o longo tempo que eles passaram envolvidos no abraço, Derek depositou um suave beijo na bochecha de Stiles, fazendo o menino corar e sorrir envergonhado com o carinho em público.

"Eu vou te dar um tempo pra pesar, Stiles." Derek disse alto o suficiente para que só Stiles escutasse, o barulho da música ajudava a suprimir a sua voz para as outras pessoas ao redor que poderiam chegar a escutá-los. "Mas você tem que entender que você não está sozinho, Stiles. Eu nunca poderia deixar você sozinho… Não é instinto de Alfa ou_ pena_–"

"Eu nunca disse-" Stiles tentou interromper, mas Derek o impediu de continuar.

"Eu te conheço Stiles." Derek disse firme. "Eu sei que você pode viajar nos significados que uma frase poderia ter por trás… Mas acima de tudo Stiles, eu queria que você entendesse que não é sua culpa. Não… Stiles!"

"Como você pode dizer que não é minha culpa?!" Stiles perguntou se desvencilhando do abraço de Derek. "Você sabe que é minha culpa! Eu deveria saber! Eu. Não você ou Sarah, ou meu pai… Eu deveria saber que meu ciclo ainda não tinha acabado!"

"Stiles, por favor." Derek pediu tentando fazer Stiles voltar a se sentar no banco. Mas foi inútil, Stiles já corria para longe de Derek. E ele sabia que o brilho refletido no rosto de Stiles eram de lágrimas.

Se sentindo derrotado, Derek caiu de encontro ao banco. Ele tinha planejado tanto o que diria para Stiles… Mas ele deveria ter esperado que Stiles não seria tão compreensivo...

Fechando os olhos ele deixou o mundo a sua volta desaparecer lentamente para o plano de fundo, sumindo lentamente até que não restasse mais nada além dos seus próprios pensamentos dentro da sua cabeça. E Stiles, as memórias da voz, da pele, do cheiro… Enuviando sua mente em um lugar tranquilo e sem problemas.

"Derek?"

"Derek?" A voz chamou novamente. Sarah. "Vamos para casa, a madrugada está muito fria."

"Que horas são?" Derek perguntou tentando tirar a sua mente do estado dormente, sentindo as mãos quentes de Sarah o ajudarem a se sentar no banco e começarem a puxá-lo para ficar em pé.

"São 02:35." Sarah respondeu suavemente. "Começou a nevar e muita gente já foi para casa para se aquecer, mas nós não tínhamos te encontrado ainda."

Olhando ao redor, Derek percebeu que de fato a praça estava com no máximo três dúzias de pessoas que apenas limpavam suas tendas e a praça. Um calafrio passou pela sua espinha o fazendo tremer pelo frio.

"Vamos, Derek." James disse passando uma mão pela sua cintura, o incentivando a começar a andar.

-#-

Derek deu um tempo para Stiles pensar. Uma semana depois do ano novo, e Derek não tinha procurado Stiles nenhuma vez, cumprindo com sua palavra. Mas… Uma semana? Uma semana que parecia ter se estendido por Janeiro inteiro de tão longa…

E tudo bem que ele tinha dito que seus instintos de Alfa não estavam influenciando os seus pensamentos, mas o seu lobo já estava começando a ficar desesperado por não saber como o seu Ômega estava. E por uma semana, Derek conseguiu ignorar essa voz que o fazia querer ir atrás de Stiles. Mas após discutir consigo durante toda a noite do seu oitavo dia, no dia seguinte pela manhã, Derek só fez toma café da manhã, trocar de roupa e seguir para a casa de Stiles.

Após bater três vezes, a porta da frente se abriu, aparecendo um sonolento e cansado John. Por um momento Derek se sentiu culpado de ter batido pela manhã, quando ele voltava de alguns plantões noturnos.

"Derek?" John perguntou surpreso ao ver o menino tão cedo pela manhã. "Stiles acabou de tomar café e já voltou para o quarto. Se não estiver jogando já deve estar dormindo…" John disse enquanto abria a porta para Derek entrar.

"Obrigada." Derek disse com um sorrio tímido. "Vou ver se ele já está acordado…"

"Ok, e eu vou dormir." John disse soltando um bocejo tão longo e alto que até Drek teve vontade de voltar a dormir…

Parando de frente a porta do quarto de Stiles, Derek bateu suavemente na madeira, esperando que fosse o suficiente para o menino escutar.

"Stiles?" Derek chamou, encostando o ouvido na fresta da porta. Ele não conseguia escutar nada no quarto. Ele só conseguia sentir que o Ômega estava lá dentro.

Ele bateu novamente. E novamente, mas Stiles não se mexia ou dava alguma indicação que ele estivesse acordado. Mas obviamente ele estava. Alguém acordando pela insistência das batidas dele na porta, fazia muito mais barulho do que o silêncio absoluto do quarto.

"Vocês brigaram?"

Derek pulou no mesmo lugar ao ser pego de surpresa pela presença do Alfa. Virando seu rosto, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos sérios do Alfa-Prime.

"Não." Derek responde rezando aos Deuses para que John não percebesse o seu coração acelerado como prova da sua mentira. O Alfa pareceu avaliar o rosto de Derek por alguns minutos antes de suspirar e pousar uma mão no ombro de Derek, colocando força o suficiente para que Derek entendesse: ande.

"Eu nunca tive problemas com a relação de vocês dois, Derek, você sabe disso." John disse enquanto guiava Derek pela escada, em direção à porta da frente. "Mas eu tenho de pensar nas consequências que as ações de vocês têm e que eu não sei, mas acho que vocês pretendem ignorá-las… Porque essas consequências não afetam vocês, afetam outras pessoas, Derek."

"Alfa…" Derek tentou protestar, mas não conseguia pensar em algo para dizer que mostrasse o quanto ele estava consciente que sim, ele sabia que as ações deles poderiam resultar em _merda_para o Alfa-Prime. Mas também que ele estava extremamente sério sobre Stiles e que queria enfrentá-las com ele.

"Só pense nisso, Derek." John disse calmamente e com um leve aceno, ele fechou a aporta no rosto de Derek. Deixando o jovem Alfa perdido... O que o Alfa-Prime sabia? Será que já sabia da gravidez ou apenas que os dois estavam se relacionando?

Com dor de cabeça, ele seguiu lentamente o seu caminho de volta para casa. Deixando seus pensamentos morfarem em silêncio.

-#-

A batida na porta no seu quarto, pegou Derek de surpresa. Ele estava pateticamente viajando na história sem sentido de um filme qualquer de terror, quando ao invés de outra batida, olhos âmbar espiaram pela a porta que lentamente se abria.

Sem dar uma palavra, Stiles entrou no seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama e o abraçou.

Derek continuou parado em outro estado de choque causado pelas contínuas atitudes impulsivas de Stiles.

"Sti-"

"Me desculpa." O Ômega pediu em um sussurro, a voz abafada por seu rosto estar completamente voltado para o peito de Derek, exatamente em cima do seu coração que batia freneticamente.

Derek respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar.

Ele não moveu seus braços para abraçar Stiles de volta.

"Porque você veio pra cá?" Derek perguntou tentando soar impassivo.

Todo o corpo de Stiles ficou tenso ao perceber o toque de frieza na voz de Derek.

"Derek…" Stiles murmurou quase inaudível. "Eu…"

"Quando eu vou atrás de você, você me ignora… Quando você vem até mim, eu te abraço de volta." Derek disse continuando com o seu tempo impassivo. "Quando você vai perceber que isso está me afetando tanto quanto a você, Stiles? Quando é que você vai perceber que você me_machuca_ fazendo isso?"

O corpo ainda mais tenso de Stiles tentou se afastar de Derek, mas dessa vez o Alfa circulou seus braços em volta do Ômega.

"Quando é que você vai me dar tempo para expressar o que eu estou sentindo, Stiles?" Derek perguntou sentindo sua voz perder tom frio, e toda a sua mágoa ressurgindo. "Você que tanto insistia para que eu fosse sincero com os meus sentimentos… Para que eu me abrisse e confiasse em você. Porque você não pode fazer o mesmo comigo?"

"Desculpa!" Stiles gritou. "Eu já pedi desculpas, eu estou pedindo desculpas!"

"Não, não está!" Derek protestou, fazendo mais força para manter Stiles dentro do seu abraço. "Eu só vou acreditar quando você finalmente parar para me ouvir! E finalmente acreditar nos meus sentimentos!"

"Que sentimentos?" Stiles perguntou exasperado.

"Que eu te amo e não quero que a gente se separe por causa disso!" Derek explodiu, levando suas mãos para o rosto de Stiles, fazendo o Ômega olhar para ele. Os olhos âmbar arregalados encarando os verdes.

_"Você me ama?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Por Nossos Filhos, Pais e Amores.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

"Desculpa!" Stiles pediu, tentando se desvencilhar de Derek. "Eu já pedi desculpas! Eu estou pedindo desculpas!" Ele gritou quase em desespero.

"Não, não está!" Derek protestou, fazendo mais força para manter Stiles dentro do seu abraço. Ele sabia que no estado que Stiles estava, era quase certo que ele saísse correndo para evitar o confronto. "Eu só vou acreditar quando você finalmente parar para me ouvir! E finalmente acreditar nos meus sentimentos!"

"Que sentimentos?" Stiles perguntou exasperado. E mesmo Derek em meio a seu próprio ataque, podia sentir o cansaço emocional de Stiles.

"Que eu te amo e não quero que a gente se separe por causa disso!" Derek confessou, levando suas mãos para o rosto de Stiles, fazendo o Ômega olhar para ele. Os olhos âmbar arregalados encaravam os verdes.

_"_Você me ama?"

"Amo!" Derek respondeu no mesmo instante, sem hesitar, esperando a reação de Stiles. Mas as poucos, quase como em longas facadas, ele sentia seu coração ficar cada vez menor, pois Stiles continuava calado, com seus olhos arregalados e vidrados nos de Derek.

"_Sério_?" Stiles perguntou em sussurro.

O Alfa contou até três e respirou fundo, engolindo as palavras que já estavam na ponta da língua, mas tentou se manter calmo. Deliberadamente ele continuou com seu olhar fixo no de Stiles, que continuava perdido no que falar, inconscientemente fazendo apenas seus lábios se mover sem sair som algum.

(Derek até parou para comparar a boca dele com a de um peixe fora d'água… Mas era perfeita o suficiente para que ele nunca poderia fazer tal comparação. Sem falar que ele beijava aquela boca, e seria a mesma coisa de imaginar que ele beijaria um peixe… Simplesmente **não**.)

Olhando para Stiles, ele teve de suprimir o sorriso que nascia e tentou voltar a ficar sério. A única coisa boa da sua distração é que ele tinha conseguido ficar mais calmo e humorado.

"Não…" Derek respondeu irônico. "Eu só estou dizendo que _eu te amo _para te consolar e você não suspeitar que eu estou namorando uma beta em segredo." Ele disse olhando desinteressado para o Ômega.

Mas assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, Stiles estreitou os olhos e se aproximou do pescoço e da gola da blusa de Derek, farejando o cheiro do Alfa.

"Não, Stiles, não estou namorando ninguém em segredo." Derek disse irritado empurrando o nariz do Ômega para longe do pescoço dele, e rolando os olhos ao ver o sorriso travesso brotar nos lábios de Stiles. "Idiota!"

Stiles apenas fungou, dando de ombros, e não escondeu o sorriso.

"Eu também…" Stiles sussurrou depois do longo silêncio que se estendeu entre os dois.

"O quê?" Derek perguntou suavemente.

Stiles mordeu os lábios e fez uma careta de indecisão, mas permaneceu calado.

"Você também o quê?" Derek perguntou incentivando o outro a continuar falar. Ele sabia que Stiles também sentia uma coisa especial por ele, mas dizer em voz alta é quase como se tornasse as coisas muito mais reais…

Tudo bem que ele não tinha nem planejado confessar os sentimentos _dele_ em primeiro lugar, mas já que eles estavam na chuva… Que se molhassem juntos.

Mas se Stiles não estivesse planejando confessar e ele só estava tirando conclusões? E se esse 'algo especial' que Stiles sentia não fosse o que ele estava pensando e-

"Eu também te amo." Stiles confessou em um sussurro, seu rosto completamente enrubescido. Mas o olhar intenso de Derek o fez desviar os olhos, se distraindo em roer as unhas da sua mão nervosamente, olhando para todos os lados menos para Derek..

Derek por sua vez vivia uma verdadeira tempestade emocional por dentro. Ele sentiu seu coração parar, voltar a vida dar uns três mortais antes que ele finalmente conseguisse voltar a circular sangue normalmente. Tentando se acalmar, ele respirou aliviado e abraçou Stiles ainda mais forte, deixando o Ômega encolhido contra o seu peito.

"Promete que você não vai mais fugir?" Derek pediu suavemente, ainda se sentindo eufórico após Stiles confessar.

"Eu vou tentar…"

Derek pensou um pouco antes de responder. "Melhor do que nada…" Ele disse com um sorriso triste. "Mas você consegue entender que eu não aguentaria ver você sofrendo sozinho pensando que não tem ninguém no mundo?" Ele perguntou sinceramente.

"Mas Derek…" Stiles protestou com um suspiro cansado, seus punhos fechados na blusa de Derek. "Pra você é tão fácil falar… _Você _entende que agora todo mundo vai apontar o dedo pra mim e dizer que eles sempre estiveram certos e que eu sempre fiquei dando por aí, quer dizer dando pra _você _por aí, depois que tive meu ciclo?"

Derek mordeu o lábio para não falar o que exatamente ele achava dessas pessoas. Mas ele sabia que tinha de ser mais maduro no assunto.

"Você acha que eu nunca apensei nisso?" Derek perguntou sério.

"Eu sei que você se preocupa, mas é que…" Stiles gesticulou sem saber o que falar.

"Foi a primeira coisa que eu me preocupei!" Derek disse aflito. "Mas não foi porque eu estou me preocupando para o que essas velhas falam da gente, mas sim as responsabilidades que isso traria nas nossas vidas. Eu sei que as coisas são piores pra você do que pra mim, tanto que eu só me preocupo pelo medo do que isso podia acarretar tanto para o seu pai quanto para você. Mas eu estou aqui, não estou? Você pode até ter engravidado antes de uma união formal, mas eu ainda estou aqui e não vou te abandonar! E mesmo se eles falarem que eu vou me casar por você contra vontade ou por caridade… Nós sempre nos conhecemos, eles não têm como negar nossos passado como amigos!" Derek quase gritou em sua aflição. Respirando fundo ele deixou suas emoções livres para que Stiles pudesse sentí-las quando ele resolveu confessar. "E principalmente nesse último ano, se não fosse por você, Stiles… Eu nem sei como eu estaria hoje em dia… Se não fosse por você, eu acho que eu nunca teria tido vontade continuar vivo. Eu te amo de uma forma que eu não consigo nem te explicar, e eu sei que nada vai mudar isso! _Você_ consegue entender isso?" Derek perguntou desesperado para que Stiles _entendesse_.

A respiração pesada e descompassada de Derek foi a única coisa que pôde ser ouvida no quarto. As palavras do Alfa ainda ecoando no ouvido de ambos.

Stiles fungou contra o peito de Derek e afastou seu rosto para tentar enxugar as lágrimas que caíam descontroladas. Derek tentou ajudar, mas Stiles bateu na mão dele antes que ela encostasse no seu rosto.

"Malditos hormônios!" Stiles xingou rindo de si mesmo, ainda tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de cair.

"Stiles…" Derek sussurrou tentando confortar o Ômega, que apenas riu.

"Culpa sua, falando essas besteiras…" Ele reclamou enquanto ainda tentava enxugar suas lágrimas. Ele chorava e ria, e chorava mais ainda depois de rir.

"Stiles, você está me assustando." Derek disse rindo pelo estado _adorável_ (sorte dele Stiles não poder escutar seus pensamentos) que o Ômega se encontrava. Mais uma vez ele levou a sua mão parar ajudar a secar as lágrimas, e dessa vez Stiles não protestou, deixando Derek enxugá-las do seu rosto. "Mas você só está no inicio da gravidez… Tanto hormônio assim?" Derek perguntou se fingindo de inocente.

Stiles tentou bater no Alfa em retaliação, mas ele só conseguiu um leve empurrão, fazendo Derek rir. E que por sua vez, sentia seus próprios olhos arderem com lágrimas. Derek puxou o menino de volta e o abraçou ainda mais forte contra o seu peito, beijando suavemente o cabelos castanhos, sentindo o perfume do shampoo e o cheiro de Stiles.

-#-

Três dias depois que ambos se comprometeram a não fugir mais do outro, quer dizer, que Stiles tinha se comprometido. Porque essa tinha sido a vez dele prometer, já que Derek tinha prometido há 6 meses atrás quando ele tinha tentado fugir de Stiles, após ter seu primeiro ciclo.

Eles sabiam que eles logo seriam enfrentados com a realidade, mas saber não é a mesma coisa de estar preparado para lidar com ela.

Primeiro foi Sarah, que com um pouco de dificuldade Stiles conseguiu driblar. Mas não demoraria para que mais pessoas notassem que ele não tinha tido o ciclo em dezembro, e logo surgiria a grande questão do porquê de ele não ter tido. Sem falar que depois que Stiles completou a marca do seu primeiro trimestre de gestação, seu cheiro mudava um pouco mais todos os dias. E eles não tinham dúvidas que quando ele chegasse no quinto mês, não haveria mais neutralizante ou perfume que encobrisse a mudança causada pela gravidez.

Após dias de treino e da conversa com Sarah, Stiles estava um pouco mais preparado quando em uma manhã qualquer da semana, durante o café da manhã, John simplesmente parou de tomar o suco, olhou seriamente para o filho e perguntou sobre o ciclo de dezembro. Rezando mentalmente por uma ajuda divina, Stiles conseguiu convencer seu pai que não havia problema de não ter tido o clico, metodicamente explicando: "Isso é normal porque como são os meus primeiros, e eles podem ser irregulares só normalizando depois do primeiro ano.". Enfatizando depois que sim, ele tinha ido atrás da enfermeira da escola assim que percebeu que ele estava com o ciclo atrasado. "Pode ficar tranquilo, pai."

À noite, naquele mesmo dia, quando Derek e Stiles estavam jogando xadrez na sala de estar, John convidou Melissa para conversar na sala e na frente dos dois, John pergunta para a enfermeira todos os motivos e possibilidades do porquê de Stiles não ter tido o ciclo dele.

Derek olhou para Stiles e viu o menino praticamente prender a respiração quando Melissa começou a explicar para John.

"Normalmente a primeira coisa que as pessoas pensam quando não há o ciclo trimestral é que o Ômega está grávido." Melissa disse calmamente olhando para Stiles, e deve ter percebido a tensão dele, pois ela logo suavizou mais a voz, como se para acalmá-lo. "Mas a gravidez é um dos últimos suspeitos, eu posso afirmar. Principalmente no caso de Ômegas que não completaram nem ao menos um ano de ciclos e seus níveis de fertilidade ainda são baixos."

"Esse seria apenas o terceiro ciclo dele." John explicou.

"Justamente!" Stiles gritou interrompendo, excitado demais, para quem não estava nem participando da conversa.

John e Melissa olharam para ele sem entender, mas resolveram apenas ignorar.

"Estresse, ansiedade, infecções, problemas na tireoide… Ou seja, tem muita coisa a mais que teríamos de nos preocupar com o atraso ou cessação dos ciclos. Por isso que quando você me ligou eu disse que isso não era motivo para pânico." Melissa disse rindo. "Mas temos que ficar atentos caso ela atrase novamente, ok? Aí temos que fazer um check up geral para ir atrás de algo."

John soltou um suspiro de alivio ao escutar as palavras de Melissa.

"Ou seja, Melissa confirmou tudo o que eu tinha falado para o senhor antes!" Stiles reclamou cruzando os braços, fazendo birra.

Novamente os dois ignoraram o Ômega.

Intermináveis questões depois, John pareceu finalmente ter se convencido que não havia nada de errado com Stiles. O Alfa-Prime começou a agradecer a Melissa, e de alguma que Derek não conseguiu acompanhar, ele acabou convidando a enrubescida beta para irem jantarem num restaurante como _agradecimento_, e se despediram dele e de Stiles, partindo e deixando ambos ainda na sala de estar.

Derek sentiu o alivio correr pelo seu corpo, eliminando a tensão que tinha se instalado desde que tinha recebido a ligação de Stiles explicando a desconfiança de John pela manhã.

"Seu pai e Melissa…" Derek disse insinuando…

"Quem _não_ diria, né?" Stiles respondeu rindo. "Eu não tenho nenhum problema com ele tendo esse interesse romântico com a Melissa, sabe? Mãe morreu faz quase seis anos… E eu sei que ela queria que ele continuasse a viver e ser feliz de novo."

Derek sorriu de volta, se aproximando ainda mais de Stiles no sofá e tirando o tabuleiro de xadrez do colo dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse puxá-lo para um abraço, mas Stiles foi mais rápido e se jogou em cima de Derek, atacando-o com tantos beijos que quando eles se separaram _ar_ nos pulmões era um conceito antigo.

Derek se deixou perder na sensação de ter Stiles tão confortável e amorosamente abraçado a si, que quando novamente a realidade voltou a sua consciência, ele se viu voltar a se sentir tenso e ansioso.

"Nós temos que contar para o seu pai, Stiles." Derek disse enquanto alisava suavemente as costas do Ômega aninhado a si. "Se nós contarmos para ele logo, nós poderemos ter alguém que nos apóie e não mais um inimigo."

"Eu sei, eu sei…" Stiles respondeu com um suspiro. "Próxima semana, ou pró-próxima semana eu falo pra ele. Mas eu não posso dizer que que nós já sabiamos que eu estava grávido."

Derek suspirou ao escutar o plano de Stiles.

"Mais uma mentira em cima da verdade que nós estamos tentando contar…"

"Se tiver outra ideia…" Stiles retorquiu irônico.

"Se eu tiver, eu te aviso." Derek disse irritado, não só com Stiles, mas com a sua própria incapacidade. "Mas ainda sim, podíamos contar a verdade."

"Contar que esse dia inteiro eu passei convencendo ele de uma mentira?" Stiles perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Confie em mim, vamos contar pra ele. Mas que só descobrimos depois dessa semana..."

"Ok." Derek disse derrotado. "A melhor solução é mentir."

Não, a melhor opção não era mentir. Mas ambos não sabiam o que mais poderia fazer, por isso seguiram com o plano de contar para John no inicio de fevereiro, antes de começar as aulas e antes que a barriga de Stiles ficasse ainda mais protuberante do que já estava ficando.

Por falar na barriga de Stiles…

Perto de completar quatro meses, a barriga dele já estava ficando mais definida, não mais parecendo que ele estava apenas com uma barriga inchada, mas sim, pontudinha e crescendo a todo o momento como uma barriga própria de gestante.

"Eu até aceito que você está tendo um caso com a minha barriga, mas você poderia me dar um pouco de atenção também." Stiles reclamou cutucando a cabeça de Derek, que estava encostada na sua barriga.

Derek parou de narrar o último jogo de basket que ele jogou para o bebê e virou a cabeça para olhar para Stiles.

"É o máximo que você pode fazer pelo seu namorado que aceita você ter uma amante." Ele continuou e mordeu o hambúrguer com força para enfatizar o quanto ele estava irritado ao ser ignorado.

"Mas…" Derek tentou se defender da acusação, mas viu que seria inútil. Ele mesmo já tinha admitido que ele tinha certa _fraqueza _quando ele era permitido tocar ou até mesmo ver a barriga de Stiles. Isso porque eles ainda estavam tentando esconder a gravidez, e fazia dois meses que Stiles só usava casacos e blusões para esconder o crescimento da barriguinha, impedindo o acesso a Derek que literalmente passava todos os dias pensando _nela_.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Derek rastejou pela cama até ficar com seu rosto do lado ao de Stiles. Ainda sorrindo, ele puxou Stiles para mais perto e começou a beijá-lo vagaroso, fazendo o clima esquentar lentamente.

"Eu devo ter comido gatinhos melado de arco-íris no café da manhã na minha outra vida." Stiles disse enquanto lambia seus lábios sensíveis e avermelhados pelo longo beijo.

"Por quê?" Derek perguntou rindo de leve.

"Porque eu tenho que te aguentar." Stiles explicou. "E é como se fosse um ursinho gigante disfarçado de lobo mal... Isso deve ter sido algum castigo que eu estou pagando... Claramente."

"Ah, _claro_." Derek disse rolando os olhos, e logo voltou a beijar o Ômega, deixando suas mãos livres para acariciar a pele macia do corpo de Stiles. Ele já estava quase tirando a blusa de Stiles quando ele pegou em algo gelatinoso em cima da blusa, curioso, Derek abriu os olhos e viu a rodela de tomate na sua mão. "Eca." Ele reclamou e tirou a tomate de cima de Stiles, aproveitando para pegar o resto do sanduíche e a embalagem que Stiles prontamente deu a ele para jogar no lixo.

Quando ele voltou do banheiro, Stiles estava completamente debaixo das cobertas. Ele nem hesitou em se enfiar para perto de Stiles, logo notando que ele estava completamente pelado. Derek arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado e Stiles riu inocentemente.

"Apressado?" Derek perguntou com um grunhido ao ter acesso livre ao corpo de Stiles. O Ômega concordou veementemente antes de atacar o Alfa.

–

Sopros quentes do ar faziam cócegas no pescoço de Derek, o fazendo despertar do seu sono. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e demorou alguns segundos para conseguir se situar. Ele podia sentir o corpo quente abraçando o seu, e braços finos ao redor do seu corpo. Os olhos de Derek mal estavam abertos e seu olhar ainda era nebuloso de sono, mas aos poucos ele focou no rosto calmo de Stiles que estava apoiado no seu peito. O menino mais novo estava dormindo pacificamente em seus braços, fazendo o coração de Derek se encher de um sentimento que ele só tinha conseguido experimentar com o próprio Stiles.

Abaixando o cobertor que os cobria, Derek aproveitou o momento para deixar seus olhos deslizarem pelo torso nu de Stiles até pousarem na forma redonda e perfeita do abdômen do Ômega. Deixando sua felicidade brotar em um sorriso, ele arrastou uma mão sobre a barriga de Stiles enquanto a outra tocava suavemente o rosto dele, brincando com as pintinhas que decoravam as bochechas de Stiles. Não demorou muito para o Ômega acabar despertando pelos toques. Ele se remexeu no abraço do Alfa e piscou os olhos sonolentamente até conseguir mantê-los abertos. "Derek? Ta na hora de eu ir pra casa?"

"Não." Derek respondeu suavemente, e olhou para a janela analisando os raios alaranjados do entardecer. "Pode voltar a dormir se quiser." Ele disse e beijou a testa do menino, que voltou a relaxar na cama. Murmurando baixinho, Stiles fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir, aconchegando-se nos braços de Derek.

O Alfa ficou ali por alguns instantes, acariciando suavemente o rosto de Stiles, cantarolando baixinho até a respiração de Stiles ficar compassada pelo sono. Delicadamente, de modo a não perturbar Stiles, ele voltou a levar sua mão a barriga do menino sentindo a vida que crescia ali. A vida que acidentalmente ele e Stiles tinha criado, mas que não deixaria de ser amado e cuidado por causa disso.

Ele acordou do seu transe ao sentir lágrimas caírem pelos seus olhos, pego completamente de surpresa pelas suas lágrimas de alegria. Enxugando-as do seu rosto, ele lentamente deslizou pela cama, voltando a sua posição original e ficou frente a frente com a barriguinha de Stiles.

"Ei, princesa." Derek sussurrou e sorriu ao se ver querendo continuar a falar com o seu filho que nem orelha tinha formado ainda. "Ou príncipe? _Não..._ Me desculpe, eu prometo que quando você nascer eu não vou te chamar de príncipe, ou Junior se você já estiver preocupado…" Ele continuou sussurrando por incontáveis minutos até que o sono o consumiu e o fez se juntar a Stiles. E ambos dormiram em paz.

-#-

Eles já estavam no dia primeiro de fevereiro e a coragem de contar para John era a mesma do dia em que eles resolveram que iriam contar: nula. Não é como se eles estivessem pintando a imagem de um monstro ou de um inimigo, mas assim que Stiles contasse para o pai eles deveriam estar pronto para _lutar_ pelo apoio do Alfa-Prime.

Apenas uma semana antes das aulas começarem, quando os sintomas de gravidez de Stiles começaram a ficar mais evidente a cada dia, eles decidiram que seria a hora de contar para John. O que eles não previram foi que boatos já se espalhavam por toda a cidade.

Nas poucas vezes que Derek convencia Stiles a sair um pouco de dentro de casa, eles podiam escutar os murmúrios que os acompanhava. Dedos apontados na direção de Stiles fizeram o menino tão angustiado que ele acabou não aguentando e chorando toda a sua frustração no ombro do Alfa.

Nessa mesma noite, Derek respirou fundo e esperou John chegar enquanto Stiles dormia tranquilamente no quarto.

"Derek?" John perguntou um pouco surpreso ao ver o jovem Alfa sentado no degrau da escada.

"Alfa." Derek cumprimentou com um leve inclinar de cabeça, esperando a aceitação de John, que logo pousou uma mão sobre o pescoço do Alfa.

"Stiles?" John perguntou ao perceber que o filho não estava em nenhum lugar próximo.

"Está dormindo." Derek respondeu, esperando pacientemente John terminar de tirar seu casaco, guardar as chaves, carteira... "Eu esperei para falar com o senhor."

John parou e olhou de lado para Derek, parecendo que iria falar algo, mas ele apenas tirou seu celular do bolso e colocou em cima da mesinha e seguiu para a cozinha sem olhar uma única vez para Derek.

Tentando se manter corajoso ele seguiu John até a cozinha.

Limpando a garganta, Derek respirou fundo para começar a falar. "Quando o segundo ciclo de Stiles terminou, nós tivemos..." Derek parou tentando pensar em como dizer, mas nada vinha na cabeça. "Nós fizemos sexo." Ele disse por fim. "O ciclo dele tinha terminado e ele foi até a minha casa e nós acabamos..."

John fechou a geladeira com uma cerveja na mão e sentou-se à mesa, olhando para Derek.

"Vocês usaram proteção?" John perguntou sem sinal algum de emoção na voz, olhando apenas sério.

"Não." Derek respondeu sentindo vergonha e culpa correrem pelo seu corpo.

"Por que não?" John insistiu.

"Porque nós achávamos que se o ciclo dele tinha terminado, nós não precisaríamos." Derek respondeu sinceramente.

John soltou um longo suspiro cansado, e apoiou a cabeça na sua palma da mão.

"Há quanto tempo vocês sabem?" O Alfa-Prime perguntou, sem precisar mencionar que sim, ele já tinha entendido aonde Derek queria chegar com aquela conversa.

Derek mordeu dolorosamente a sua língua para se impedir de falar a verdade. Ele devia falar, ele sabia, mas uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente, que soava sem surpresa nenhuma como a voz de Stiles insistiu para que ele mentisse.

"No final de Janeiro." Ele disse por fim.

"Ele completou quatro meses, então?" John perguntou e Derek acenou positivamente. John permaneceu calado sentado à mesa, enquanto sua cerveja, intocada, suava contra a madeira. "Vá pra casa, Derek. Depois eu converso com você." O Alfa-Prime comandou sem espaço para contestação. Derek pôde apenas acenar em submissão ao comando e lentamente sair da casa. E ele rezava a todos os deuses que estivesse tomando a decisão certa...

–

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou com uma mensagem de Stiles no seu celular.

**_Meu pai conversou comigo hj de manhã e me avisou q iria fazer uma reunião com o conselho hj sobre a minha gravidez._**

_Você quer que eu vá aí? _Derek perguntou.

**_Acho melhor não. Ele não pareceu estar c raiva, mas tb eu ñ sei o q ele deve estar pensando sobre isso. :( _**Stiles respondeu, e antes que Derek pudesse responder ele tinha enviado outra. **_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo._**

Derek sorriu pela contradição e acabou tendo uma ideia. _Vamos nos encontrar no café?_

**_Pode ser. Daqui a 1h?_**

_1h no café. Ok. Te vejo lá. s2_

**_Coraçãozinho? :3 Quem diria... s2s2s2s2 :3_**

_..._

**_Ah, o amor... _**

Derek sorriu ao ler a mensagem e foi se arrumar para seu _encontro_.

–

Enquanto eles comiam o pedaço generoso de torta de amora, eles podiam sentir alguns olhares que ele direcionados a eles, e principalmente para o volume do abdômen de Stiles. Que após dois meses usando apenas casacos, estava completamente visível para quem quisesse ver na sua blusa casual que ele usava.

Derek por sua vez decidiu não comentar nada sobre a mudança de guarda roupa do Ômega, apenas confortando o menino com um sorriso, quando ele percebeu o olhar de Derek direcionado a sua barriga.

Após terminarem o lanche, eles conversaram um pouco por alguns minutos até resolverem voltar para casa. E no caminho de volta, eles seguiram de mãos dadas. A mão de Stiles estava a cada minuto que assava mais fria e suada, mas em nenhum momento Derek largava a mão do Ômega.

"Minha mão deve estar uma nojeira de segurar agora." Stiles disse envergonhado enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas tranquilas.

"Eu já peguei em coisa pior." Derek respondeu dando de ombros.

Stiles olhou para ele como se estivesse ofendido.

"Para a sua segurança, Derek Hale, eu espero que isso não tenha sido nenhuma referencia a qualquer parte do meu corpo." Stiles ameaçou, fazendo questão de esmagar a mão que segurava a sua.

Derek chacoalhou freneticamente a cabeça, tentando conter a careta de dor.

"Nenhuma referência ao seu corpo." Derek disse na mesma hora.

"Bom." Stiles respondeu frio, mas logo sorriu cínico, continuando a andar tranquilamente.

Quando eles chegaram perto da casa de Stiles, ambos os meninos pararam surpresos pela discussão que acontecia entre os Alfas do Conselho enfrente da casa. Nervosos, eles andaram cautelosamente em direção à casa e dessa vez não ficaram surpresos quando toda cacofonia de vozes exaltadas parou de uma única vez ao perceberem a presença dos dois adolescentes. Sem se preocuparem em serem sutis, eles se dispersaram aos poucos e todos foram embora, deixando apenas um exausto Alfa-Prime para trás, que lançou um olhar significativo para o casal antes de entrar na casa.

Se Derek soubesse que essa seria a última vez que ele beijaria Stiles, ele provavelmente teria agido diferente, dado mais significado. Abraçado o Ômega uma última vez, sentido o cheiro suave dos cabelos dele.

Qualquer coisa...

Qualquer quer coisa que fizesse ele se manter são pelos meses difíceis que se seguiram.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Ai meu deus... #DorNoCoração

Ah, um obrigada a Kahekili que ouviu todo o meu chorôrô no facebook... Desculpe por encher o seu saco, amiga.

E por favor, cruzem os dedinhos para que a minha musa não queria fazer o dois sofrerem ainda mais. Eu não aguento escrever angst... Dói o meu coração.

E minha adorada Nani, a senhora quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco de tanta felicidade depois de ler teu comentário. E eu sinceramente só lembrei de postar o capítulo novo aqui por causa de tu minha fofa. 3 (e se eu não tivesse tão cansada agora, eu juro que eu teria respondido teu comentário... mas acabei de chegar de viajem e to morta de cansada... Ç_Ç) Enfim, beeeeeeeeeijo e espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado legal... :P


End file.
